The Jinko Sage and The Void Mage
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere wanted to summon the best familiar, instead she got: A powerful catboy that wields fire and wind that came with fifty cats
1. Sage meet Mage

Writer: Hey guys Writer here and here's our Frist every M-Rated Fic!

Editor: I feel really dirty right now

Orignal: Just to put this out there… this wasn't easy to make

Doctor Corvus: Any if any of you leave a review… we may not see it because Writer turned off the Review alert

Orignal: Anyway I came up with an idea of a story, two in fact and we will put a poll of to test this… but to important thing enjoy the new story me and my sister wrote

* * *

Summary: Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere wanted to summon the best familiar, instead she got: A powerful catboy that wields fire and wind that came with fifty cats

Chapter I: Sage meet Mage

Halkegenia, Tristain Magic Academy

Young girl at the age of 17 were waiting for her turn to summon her Familiar as today were the Summoning day. She is really nervous as her 'friends' called her the Zero, She thought that she would never Summon her Familiar a Long life Accompany.

Her name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière

Last night before she was awake, she saw a mysterious black/orange haired catboy, he was really kind to her and he promise to her that he will protect her, he was really handsome but she couldn't see his face clearly and then her dream ended when she tried to kiss him in that dream but then falling from her bed.

Today is the summoning ritual for her and she was teased by her Rival again into making a Bet with Her Germanian Rival Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, that she would summon a great Familiar not some sort of poor summon.

She really regretted those words right now as now she is really Nervous but her Pride as a Noble were strong masking her nervousness.

After it's almost her turn she tried to lay down by hiding at the taller student to hide her Unfortunately Luck was not on her side.

"Is there someone who hasn't performed the Summoning?" Jean Colbert Professor is the one who oversee the Student performing the ritual. He is one of the Square Class Fire mage and considered a man who filled himself with Curiosity.

"Oh there is one Louise who hasn't done the ritual Professor." Kirche with a mischievous smile looked at Louise who was now glared at Kirche and annoyed her to no end.

Colbert who nodded stares at Louise. "Very well Miss Valliere, Please perform the ritual." he pointed his staff at the Magic circle for Summoning

Louise gulped at it is her turn and walked towards the Circle and took a deep breath while she raised her wand to the air. "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers. My servant that exists somewhere in this universe! My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance!"

Suddenly an Explosion of Smoke erupted covering everyone sight. She is getting more nervous if her Spell is failed and it proven wrong,

Louise narrowed her eyes but there was nothing there, sure there was lots of thick smoke that hinders her ability to see clearly, but there was bound to be at least a silhouette or shadow of some kind. She even saw the forms of all her classmates through the smoke, yet she saw and felt nothing in front of her.

When realization hit her... she was trembling...'Di-Did I just... f-fail.. li-like I always do...' She could feel the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 'I.. I quess I really am just a failure... Just The Zero Louise...' She fall to her knees and was sobbing quietly, not looking where the explosion took it's place.

"Meow?"

Louise had slowly stopped crying and looked down,

In front of her was a small bubblegum pink kitten with big pink eyes, the kitten was pawing at her legs gently, then she heard a few more cat meows not far from her, she looks at the summoning circle and gasped at what she saw:

A teen had been laying on his back in the circle surrounded by at least fifty cats of different shapes and sizes, colors that they shouldn't be! Louise could clearly see a royal purple cat on top of the teen pushing down on his chest. The pinkette picks up the pink kitten and heads over to the down teen to get a better look at him.

As Louise moves closer the cats seemed to take notice of her and moved out the way for her to get closer to the down male,

The teen around 17-18 with light chocolate skin with beige colored freckles across his cheeks and nose along with some whiskers on his cheeks. He has slick-back jet black hair with four bright orange stripes tied into a long ponytail with a pair of cat ears popping out of his head, he stood around 5'9 to 6'2 in height, he wore dark purple steampunk long coat with pieces of armor on the shoulders, arms, and chest, he wore a pair of black dress pants with a white stripe going down the right pants leg, though from under the long coat was a ten to eleven foot long black and orange furred tail swayed back n forth, his shoes were fancy glossy black that reflects the light from the shining sun shining down on them.

Louise noticed the cat ears and tail the boy had and immediately began to stoke his feline ears out of curiosity before she pulls her hand back with odd look and a little pinkish tint on her cheek.

"Did he just purr?" Louise laughed quietly, finding it a little cute.

The professor who finally regained his sense looks at Louise with pride, she might not able to use magic properly but she can summon powerful being. he approach both of them as he cleared his throat.

"Miss Valliere, it seems you have successfully summoned your familiar now finished the contract" The professor stated

Louise who just nodded chanted the spell, meanwhile the preteen frowned

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon that rules the five powers, blesses this individual, and makes him my familiar!" she moves closer to his prone body and press her lips to his.

That's when she felt it...

Something absolutely in pure pleasure and ecstasy as the foreign energy entered her body...

Professor Colbert watches as Louise finalized the contract with her new slumbering familiar when it happen. A dark purple aura exploded from the boy's when a pink aura comes from Louise's body and the two aura's began to mix together in a frenzy of color. All the cats that were by the two had moved away to a safe distance as the twin auras had created a small barrier around the two. While in the mist of everything the prone catboy had awaken and felt his energy leaving him and mix with Louise's. Little did the pinkette know... absorbing his energy was like taking a gallon full of aphrodisiac. He was definitely not getting any sleep tonight... or feel his legs tomorrow.

Louise was happy, she finally summon a powerful being as her Familiar, just as she was about to break the kiss. She felt both of her arm immobilized and the boy in front of her had awaken and start pushing his tongue inside her mouth. She doesn't know what is going on. She tries to break it and move but her body loses its strength and begins to limp.

She felt like she was in Heaven, her body is getting hotter from the kiss. She never felt something like this before. It feels good. His tongue dominated her entire mouth and Louise just gives in to the kiss. The pinkette wrapped her arms around the cat boy's neck to deepen the heated kiss.

The other students who watch this astounded, both of them kissing like there was no Tomorrow and this made them blush hard.

Just as Louise want more. He broke the kiss and a trail of saliva could be seen from both of his and Louise tongue.

Her face blushed even more after what just he does. She tried to scream and berated him but her voice is being held behind her tongue. She can't say anything to berated him like dogs or saying he was her familiar so he must obey her, she just can't when gazing into his bright chocolate eyes.

Kirche who stand near tree just licked her sudden dry lips and Tabitha closed her books to get clear look at the elf and she just utter a single words. "Interesting."

Louise Room - Evening

After the summoning the catboy and Louise went towards her room with the catboy carrying her bridal style, she couldn't utter a word.

Reaching the room, Louise quickly changed while the teen waited outside, after she changed he went inside and found Louise in her Pajamas.

Both of them sit in an awkward silence. After a moment Louise start to break the silence.

"So, w-what is your name?" Louise asked.

"I'm known as Sage, what about you?" he asked

She straightens up her chest with a little huff, "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Third daughter of Vallière family"

"I see well that is great name Louise" he stated gently

Louise blushed at his soft masculine voice and just nodded.

"By the way, where must I sleep?" Sage asked in curious, the only thing in her room was a pile of hay and it sure for animal, the catboy began to take off his clothes and neatly folding them and placing them to the side.

"Ah! Don't worry you can sleep with me, since... since..." Louise start to say she begins to trail off, a bright blush hue creeps onto her face as she looks at the almost naked catboy. He was both muscular and kinda lanky but definitely works out due to the six pack he has. The pinkette also noticed that Sage has scars on his arms and torso that ranged from claw marks to scars that could be made from a melee weapon.

"Are you alright Louise?" Sage asks the pinkette, but he already knows what's wrong with her since he could practically smell the sexual excitement from Louise, that and Sage does have a clear view of her pink panties. Sage blinked and moved back, seeing Louise's pink panties, darkened with her fluids as they poured from her body, soaking into the fabric of her bed below, pooling in a dark puddle as it streamed down her thighs.

Louise shivered lightly as Sage moved down to see better. "What are you doing...?"

Sage wordlessly looped his arms under her legs, lifting her up slightly, bringing his face close to her soaked panties and dripping legs.

"W – Wait, Familiar, you shouldn't..." Louise weakly argued as Sage took in several sniffs, basking in the scent from Louise's fluids.

Sage hummed softly as the sensation filled his nostrils. "I think I could get drunk on this smell alone..." he noted calmly before he reached out and began licking some of juices streaming down Louise's thighs.

The pinkette shivered as she felt Sage's rough tongue gliding along her skin, greedily drinking up the fluids coating her skin. "Th-That is... you can't..." Louise protested weakly, shivering and moaning as Sage moved closer to her mound. She attempted to reach a hand towards him but her movements halted as a loud gasp of pleasure escaped her lips, her back arching, as Sage planted his lips directly on the soaked cloth of her panties, his tongue whipping and stirring, taking in as much of the nectar coating them as it could.

"This is so intoxicated! This smell... this taste... is driving me insane!" Sage growled as he continued drinking as much as he could, feeling the soft tissue beneath the fabric.

Louise moaned and gasped as she felt Sage's mouth and tongue swirling over her mound. "Th-This feeling... I... it's...!" However, she glanced down curiously, taking several gasps, as she felt Sage's ministrations stop.

Sage stopped as he looked at Louise's mound. 'This is it... if I'm going to do this... there's no turning back...' Sage gulped as he grabbed the fabric and pulled it to the side, it sticking slightly from the fluids drenching it, the bright pink, twitching folds before him, juices pouring out slowly with each quiver.

"D-Don't just stare like that..." Louise muttered with embarrassment.

Sage responded by immediately pressing his mouth against Louise's lower mouth, his long flexible tongue immediately reaching out and stirring up the soft folds ahead of it.

Louise arched her back, gasping and moaning as she felt his tongue slide and dash around inside of her, taking in as much of the surrounding fluids as possible while moving inside the tight hole. "HAA!" Louise gasped loudly as Sage's tongue swirled and stirred in her pussy, seemingly scooping the gushing fluids, drinking them in like a man near the point of dehydration. "A-Amazing...!" Louise cried out as Sage's tongue moved within her, caressing and smoothing along her walls, tasting every inch of her.

Sage removed his tongue from Louise's quivering opening, 'This taste... it's driving me insane! I want more! I want it all!'

Louise's breaths hastened as Sage's tongue danced inside her again, his nose repeatedly nudging the highly sensitive nub above her folds as he continued drinking her nectar. "S-Sage...! Your – your tongue... it's stirring my insides...! I-If you keep going I'm going to... going to...!"

The catboy backed up suddenly when he felt a powerful quiver from Louise's vagina before a sudden, powerful stream of her juices shot out as loud cries of ecstasy shot from Louise's mouth, her voice filling the air with a symphony of pleasure. Sage greedily clamped his lips around her pussy, gleefully taking in the gushing liquids as if they were the pure water of life, the wonderful cheery flavor coating his throat. After several seconds Sage pulled away, letting Louise's legs drop softly as she took several heavy breaths.

Through her deep gasps, Louise mumbled, "I... I can't believe... you actually drank it... my fluids..."

Louise looks into Sage's eyes, they were no longer their normal chocolate brown but instead they were a feral heterochromia catlike green (left) and bright pink (right), in the pupils were miniature hearts. Lowering her gaze, the pinkette notice that Sage's arms and legs from the elbow and knees down had transformed in to catlike arms and legs covered with black and orange fur along with his eleven foot long tail swaying back and forth.

Louise looked at him with a warm gaze, Sage being the only thing existing in her vision, she could somehow feel both his lust for her but also his protective nature for her, before chuckling lightly. "I have to say that I never expected to have my first time with my own familiar" She then reached up and lightly put a hand on Sage's shoulder. "But I think we've prepared enough" Moving her hand down, she rubbed it against the firm bulge in his dark purple trousers. "I think if we wait any longer this one's going to burst from the simplest touch"

The animalistic and partly transformed Sage smiled and planted his transformed palms on Louise's small breasts. He began caressing them and rubbed his thumbs on her sensitive nipples.

Louise still blushed at her small breasts being groped and maintained her balance. Sage gently squeezed the mounds and held them, allowing him to flicker his tongue on her sensitive nipples.

She moaned at this as he tasted both her nipples and sank his fingers into the softness of her breasts. Sage listened to the small moans escaping Louise's breath and suckled her hardening nipples.

Louise watched as her breasts were massaged by Sage and licked her erect tits. She looked back to see Sage's erect length just underneath her entrance and noticed it didn't appear to be getting closer to her womanhood. Though when she got a good look at Sage's erection her eyes widen at it, it was at least ten to eleven inches long and pulsating. But it wasn't a human one, rather close to a feline one instead, littered with barbs that looked like miniature hooks, it must have transformed when the other feline parts had appeared. Louise began to fear what might happen if that went inside of her.

"Please don't hurt me, Sage" Louise said fearfully and Sage, while holding the pinkette teen's legs, moved forward; his erection hovering right above her womanhood. He began rubbing his length against her folds and clit.

She let small moans escape from her lips at how hard he felt and found herself getting even wetter at this. Sage smiled and continued to rub his barbed manhood on her entrance.

Louise closed her eyes at how hard Sage felt and he growled in satisfaction since his length slightly felt the heat through her folds. Then, he closed her legs to enclose her thighs on his manhood and he moaned at his cock being surrounded by warm flesh.

Louise hissed lightly as his motions stopped upon reaching resistance, a thin wall preventing him from moving further.

Sage growls softly as he knows what's going to happen next.

With a nod, she insisted, "Yes... You need to... break through it..."

Sage nodded as he began pushing, attempting to force his way past the blockage, Louise hissing and moaning as the pressure built before suddenly giving way, causing Sage to force much farther in than anticipated, burying over half of his barbed length inside of her immediately.

Louise's back arched as a silent shriek escaped with a hitched breath, her eyes widening greatly as she felt combined bolts of pleasure and pain shoot throughout her entire body with heat radiating from her center as small trickles of blood leaked out from the tight space between their flesh.

Sage purrs sympathetically as he ravenously licked Louise's collarbone and moved up to her neck. She blushed and looked away while he cupped her breasts again.

He groped them and squeezed them. Louise lowly moaned as Sage sank his claws into her breasts and massaged them delicately.

Sage rubbed the small mounds and pressed his thumbs under her nipples as he brought his mouth and suckled them.

Louise trickled her fingers through Sage's dark hair as he sank his teeth into them. He gnawed on the soft orbs of flesh as he laid back onto the bed with Louise now on top of him.

The pinkette readjust as she sat on Sage's lap and placed her hands on either side of him, his barbed member had hooked onto her sensitive walls like tentacles. The blackette's hands rubbed Louise's breasts and fondled them.

"Y-You can... continue... if you like"

Sage growls lightly as he stood for a moment, feeling her walls so tightly wrap around him, her moist folds constricting around his python as if to choke the life from it. Sage then rocked his hips side to side, his member also moving within Louise's hole, spreading her tight walls as her shifted.

Louise widened her eyes, hissing lightly as she felt his motions.

Sage then pulled himself halfway out of Louise and then slammed forward, burying himself instantly again with force, causing her body to shake forward from the force, her breath catching. Repeating the motion, with greater speed, Sage growls softly as Louise gasped with arousal. He quickly increased his pace, going swiftly from a slow to and fro to a spirited plunging, his hips quickly moving forward and back, his member spryly emerging from her hole and then slamming back in, burying itself deeply.

Louise's body shook and trembled with each sharp impact from Sage's shaft, his skin slapping against hers as their fluids mixed, some spilling out from the blows and streaming down her legs, dripping to the flooring below in the ever-growing puddle.

Sage glanced down as her small breasts and reached a hand forward and grabbed her small breast, clamping his hand down roughly.

"Hau!" She moaned loudly as his claws sunk into the softness of her breast, kneading and massaging the orb as he jack-hammered in and out of her hole. Her expression, previously surprised and slightly pained from his sudden thrusting, turned dull with a mindless smile as he slammed harder and swifter into her, feeling the end of his hose tap against the entrance to her womb. "This member... it's so big and powerful, it's hurting my insides... If this keeps up, no other ones can satisfy me any longer...! My body will belong to this one! Only addicted to this one!"

Louise's eyes widened slightly as she saw how much of his length remained out of her hole as he felt him hit her cervix. "I-If you keep pushing Sage, you'll enter my baby maker!"

Sage purrs softly and slows down his thrusts.

"N-No, don't! Keep pounding me, fill me with your batter, break me in half! It feels so ggoooodd!"

Sage gave a grunt as he pulled mostly out of her tight cavern with his barbs scraping her sensitive walls and then thrust in fully with force repeatedly, her innermost door beginning to give way slowly with each impact. "Sage!" he thrust again, "Sage!" once more, feeling it begin to bow, "SAGE!" Louise exclaimed as Sage was plunging with force, surging past her last barrier and entering the center of her body.

"HHHAAAAUUUU!" Louise exclaimed with ecstasy as she felt Sage's tool enter her womb, sending heat surging throughout her body. "I-I can't take it... something's coming out... my body's breaking...!"

Sage flinched lightly as her walls tensed sharply around as her body trembled intensely with a loud moan.

After several moments, Louise slumped down with heavy breaths. "Y-You made me cum again... Sage... you made me cum by entering my uterus... But you still haven't cum... so keep going... pound my body until you feel good..."

Sage nodded before resuming his motions at a higher pace.

Louise moaned and huffed as Sage's powerful thrusts buried him deeper and deeper, stretching her womb. "I – I can feel it in my stomach... it's so... tight..."

Sage growls with a smirk as he plunged into the pinkette's tight pussy, his member disappearing into the fleshy hole. "Your whole cock is inside me now, and I can feel your heat pulsating around me" The pinkette moans outs. "A-Ah...! It's so deep... my whole body is jolting each time you thrust...! It's making my body so hot... I'm getting addicted to this feeling!" Louise's breaths turned to deep huffs as Sage began thrusting faster, his member beginning to grow in size and heat. "Y – You're getting bigger... are you about to cum?"

Sage only snarls loudly and thrust even harsher into Louise.

"Gush it inside! I want to feel that sticky heat in my body!"

Their mixed fluids began flying in all directions as Sage's flesh smacked against Louise's with even greater force before he finally sent one last push and buried himself deeply inside her.

"Sage!" Louise moaned out while feeling a strange instincts starting to surface, which caused her to bite his neck a little. Louise wrapped her legs around Sage's crotch and he continued to bury his barbed member inside of her entrance. He continued to slam his erection into her walls and they became tighter with each thrust he did.

Sage moaned as his instincts kicked in as he bit her as well, like before a explosion of purple and pink auras surrounded the two and began to mix together on a larger scale, this causes a small fire mark with a wand and scroll crossed against each other, to appear on her neck. It also made him growl and pump even more seed into her enhanced with Sage's Chi.

Louise released a loud, euphoric moan as she felt Sage's seed begin surging from his feline dick and filling her womb, causing her belly to bulge as it filled her. "Th-There's so mush... it's so warm..."

After several moments of pulsing, Sage sighed and pulled himself from her hole, causing his semen to gush out as her abdomen shrunk.

"A-Again! I'm cumming again as your cum gushes out!" Louise shrieked as her body trembled before going limp. "I – I can't handle... anymore..."

As Chi leaves the catboy's body and into Louise's and fills her with more energy to continue, Sage purrs softly as he lay on his back and makes Louise straddled his waist again. They smiled at each other as Louise lifted her cum filled womanhood and slid down Sage's hilt.

The ecstasy-filled expression never left her face as she began to roll her hips forward and grind Sage's cock. He palmed her small breasts and caressed them as he pumped his length into her.

Louise placed her hands on Sage's shoulders and held onto him. His barbed erection hit Louise's inner caverns over and over as she rode him

Sage and Louise moaned loudly as they pleased each other. The catboy sat up and pressed his lips against Louise's as he fondled her breasts.

Sweat poured from both their temples and Sage released Louise's small mound to hold onto her ass. She pressed her chest against his chest and their tongues viciously fought.

Louise's walls tightly grinded Sage's barbed erection as it pounded into her and she ran her fingers through his dark spotted hair. Sage's hips sent his length pounding into Louise's body and her brick pink eyes stared into his mismatch ones.

Both moaned into each other's mouths as Sage's manhood jetted into her entrance and he moaned from the tightness his bulging member was in. He held onto Louise's ass as it smacked on his crotch and she wiggled her hips on his length.

Louise moved her hands back onto Sage's shoulders for better support and moaned ecstatically as he played with the small mounds. She worked her hips in the opposite direction of Sage's and this allowed her walls to grind it.

It was she planted her lips on Sage's and they remained locked. Their tongues were reunited in another battle for licking dominance and neither one of them were ready to back down.

Louise's nails began to sink into Sage's back and he groaned a bit while still making his hips accelerate forward. His erection rammed into Louise's moist entrance and he gripped her nipples.

She slightly groaned as Sage began tweaking them and lightly pinching them. Sage felt Louise's tightness getting close to an end and he continued rocketing his manhood into her.

Louise bucked her hips as Sage toyed with her hard nipples and pulled them upward before releasing them. They bounced as Sage pumped himself into Louise's core and he placed his hands on hers.

Just then, Sage and Louise locked fingers and held onto each other's hands tightly as they came simultaneously. Both moaned in delight as Sage's cum drained out of Louise and just when he was ready to fall on her, he managed to stop himself at the last minute; his face just over hers.

Both sweated heavily and stared into each other's eyes. Louise's hold eased on Sage's back and he allowed his forehead to meet hers.

Sage sighed as his member reached its limit and he pulled it from Louise's body, the pole finally resting limp. "Mate – eh...?" He mumbled as he realized she was unconscious in his grasp. He then paled lightly as he glanced down and saw the huge puddle of cum on the bed that spreading to the floor. "Whoa... uuhh..." Not knowing how to resolve the situation, Sage merely picks up the unconscious Louise and places her on top of him with his long tail rapped around pussy to keep the cum from leaking out any further, Sage should be grateful for the pile of hay Louise left in the room.


	2. Chapter II: Sage's first day

"You dumass!" Writer shouted as he punched Orignal in the head

"what the hell man!?"

"I just checked the reviews and checked on the story! What the hell happen!"

"I don't know!" Orignal shouted

"Editor?"

"I'm trying to fix this!"

"Anyway!" Writer turns to the readers, "Here's something"

* * *

Chapter II: Sage's first day

Sage opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling of the room, he felt extremely cold and warm at the same, but beside from that he felt much better than before, glancing around he looked around to see sunlight shining through the curtains. Looking down he noticed he was face to face with Louise,

"Huh... Louise?" Sage poked her, "Louise its time to wake up"

"In a few minutes" She mumbled, "Nya...~"

'Nya?'

Louise was laying on top of Sage, hugging him with her entire body... wait what?

Sage looked down to see that Louise had grown a pink catlike tail and warped it around his own tail, Louise also had gain tanner skin, cat paws with sharp claws that replaced her arms and legs, and cat ears on top of her, she was a Jinko like him!

Sage shifted his body into a sitting position with Louise in his lap gently, the new catgirl moan softly as she shifted her body to get a better comfortable position in Sage's lap, Sage grunted slightly has Louise reposition herself she accidentally rubbed her mound against his still barbed member.

"Nya~!" The catgirl moaned again in her sleep

Louise was sleeps very deeply till Sage tries wake her again. She mumbled "Munya~" sounded like a cat. It made Sage chuckled at the sight of a prideful girl who acts like that till Tomorrow of course.

Sage start to shake her more. "Louise wake up you need to go to class remember?"

"Munya~ five more minutes~" That was his answer

Sage smirk and give her a playful slap on her ass which made her screamed and awake.

"Ouch! Who did that?!" She gave out her angry glare however after she saw that did that she flustered.

"It is me who did that Louise. Now get up you have to bath before you attend class" Sage stated like a wise sage he was.

Louise tried to rub her eyes and actually didn't believe her eyes. Oh yeah yesterday she had summoned an catboy and possibly fifty cats along with him. "It is not a dream"

Sage nodded. "Of course not, now let's got to the bath room to get clean"

Louise rises an eyebrow at what Sage had said, when she tried to raise herself from Sage's lap to but stand her legs gave out and she fell right on Sage's erection and it rammed into her's moist entrance again.

"NNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!" Louise screamed with ecstasy as she felt Sage's tool enter her womb again, sending heat surging throughout her new body. Her new twelve foot long tail shot out and straightened due to the sudden fullness and the feeling of something entering her womb again. Suddenly the memories of last night came back in full force and Louise blushed brightly as she remembers moaning like some common whore for sex. Looking back her bed the pinkette sees the large puddle of cum on her bed, finally Louise looks down at her body.

"Eh?" Louise said as she looked over her body. She had grown taller, but she was still shorter then Sage, that she was for sure. A-and she had larger breasts!? Possibly around a low D-Cup "Whaa..." Louise said as she began to see she had muscles all around her body, as well as a beautiful figure and a six pack!? Panicking, Louise moaned softly as she slowly removed Sages barbed member from her moist tunnel and dashed (or mildly shuffled) to her bedroom mirror and widened her eyes. She was...was different.

Her face became soft and womanly with a hint of feral-ness, a face of a young sixteen year old. She seemed, as she concluded, grew taller. She had an athletic build that she knew, what horrified her was the feline parts of her body. But what did she do?

She fainted.

Sometime Later

Sage and a raven haired maid by the name of Siesta that had been called to help him with Louise's predicament, it was hard to find her without the students asking him what's wrong, it took sometime to keep both girls from freaking out, Sage was flipping through a book that said "Monster Encyclopedia" on the cover and Siesta was comforting Louise at the moment by rubbing her back or her new feline ears.

"Alright Louise to start of with the basics, your not a demon… your a catgirl, or more accurately feline beastman called a Jinko like myself"

"Is there anyway to reverse this?" Louise asks hopefully

"Sadly no, Don't worry Louise, me and Siesta will be at your side no matter what, right Siesta?" Said maid nods, "That and you look great, by the way, your body will possibly grow larger when you reach adulthood" Sage said

Louise raised an eyebrow, "How do you know so much about Jinko?" She asked

"Well for one: I am a Jinko, and two: how can you be so calm right now?" Sage asks the pinkette, she was remarkably calm at the moment.

"But is there a way to reverse it Mr. Sage?" Siesta asked

"Sadly no, from what I'm sensing Louise is filled to the brim with with my Chi energy, and if someone has enough of that it transforms them into a Yokai like myself" Sage stated

"Chi?" Both girls ask

"It's life force energy that makes up what keeps people alive and well. Louise," Sage points to the pinkette, "Not only did she absorb a hefty sum of my Chi when she summoned and bonded to me, but also when we were screwing each other like rabbits in heat last night"

The pink catgirl hangs her head in shame and embarrassment at how easy it was for her to give into her lust last night. Though she feels someone hugging her and rapping something warm around her new tail, looking up she sees Sage hugging her with his black and orange spotted tail rapped around her pink one, she then crushed her lips to Sage's greatly shocking the orange stipend blackette sage, but what was even more shocking was when she began using her hand to stroke his awakening manhood.

Sage's body began to act on instinct as the Jinko sage placed his hands on Louise's hips and he began to kiss her back while sliding his tongue into her mouth where it began to fiercely battle her own for dominance.

*Cough Cough!*

The two cats pulled away from each other to realize that Siesta was still in the room with the two and was blushing up a storm as the two were making out right in front of her like no tomorrow.

"Right…" Sage said as he fixed his clothing, "Just think about being human again and that should work"

The pinkette looks at Sage for a moment and does as instructed to do and felt her arms n legs returned to normal and the cat ears and tail retracted back into her body slowly. Louise moans softly as she felt her body shift back to normal.

"There was that so hard?" Sage asks as he rubs Louise's head

"Uh excuse me Lady Louise?"

The pinkette snaps her attention to the maid "What is it?"

Siesta looks around the room, "Do you possibly want me to clean this mess up for you?" She ask, Louise looks around and noticed that her and Sage's 'activities' from last night had made quite the mess and left a lot of stains everywhere in the bed and floor. The pinkette blush intensifies and she rushes out of the room.

Sage sighs and heads to the door, "Well I'm off, enjoy your new cat Siesta" Sage said quickly as he rushes after Louise.

'New cat?' The maid thought when she felt something pawing at her feet, looking down Siesta sees a white and black spotted kitten with the brightest green eyes, the maid smiles warmly and picks up her new kitten.

Alviss Hall

Here at alviss hall many students already sit on their respective seat and begin their breakfast. Sage shows the flexibility of his tail by pull out a chair for Louise to sit and Louise of course accepts it.

Sage could feel several glares from students however instead of directing towards him, it is towards Louise.

Louise for her part just ignores them, it was just usual except with her Familiar being non-human and all. She knew she just accomplished something after she summoned Sage and for some reason her heartbeat couldn't stop when she near him.

Sage could also hear some chat mostly from girls with his enhanced hearing.

"Did Louise really summon something close to a elf?"

"It seems like it"

"I would never imagine how Louise summons something like that"

"And he is a handsome one at that"

"Yeah, he is really my ideal of men"

"Those cat parts make him look so exotic"

"I wonder if he already has someone"

Louise growled at the last part but ignored it. She never get annoyed this fast but still she know her Sage are devilish handsome.

The pinkette's animalistic side growls as she feels territorial about Sage, 'He's my mate! None of them can't have him!' As Louise thinks this, her nails darkened as to black and extends slightly into claws and began to scrap against the table.

While many of the girls started to think of the hot hunk, the person on higher status think the beast should be executed and killed for being in the lands of their founder Brimir.

Sage could read all of their faces like a book and it annoyed him. He might not show it outside but inside he felt like to punch this entire brat into a mess.

He calms himself and whispered towards Louise.

"Louise, I will get outside with the other familiar, is that okay with you?" Sage asked gently

Louise looked scared, Is it her Sage didn't like being here. Is she being a bad mate? "Why? Is it because of the food served here or did I do something wrong?"

Sage smiled warmly, despite she being a prideful girl, she still an innocent girl but she cover it with her prideful attitude.

"Don't worry I will eat at the staff room where the kitchen is, I am not going anywhere kitten. Ok?" Sage reassured her and she nodded.

"Very well" Louise just lumped in her seat but one look carefully she actually breath of relief.

Sage gave Louise a small kiss on the head and headed out, as Sage heads out the pink kitten from yesterday jumps into her laps and curls up, the pinkette smiles softly at the kitten and rubs her back. Just as Sage went outside, Louise is unknowingly approached by Kirche, her sworn enemies. She seems infatuated by her familiar who could be shown as her passion or love which is why Louise hates her.

One thing she detests more is Kirche is better than her. Better appearance, famous and her huge breasts. Louise never know why did she never grow up like that, her older sister Cattleya have big breasts but her other big sister didn't. Maybe it was her genes which the same as Eleanore? Louise secretly looks at her new grown breast, they were still smaller then Kirche.

"At least I have you my adorable kitten, the only thing that would make things worse would be if the Zerbst-" Louise said when she was caught off.

"Louise~"

"Oh Brimir..." Louise mumbled as her kitten, that was now on the table, stared at her confusingly. What could be so wrong? And in a instant, her question was answered. A red haired girl, with tanned skin and large assets, and the same uniform as Louise, hugged Louise from behind. She had amber eyes that shined with lust. Louise on the other hand, was to busy trying to get her face out of the red haired girls assets.

"Louise did you already send your familiar way?" The red haired girl asked Louise.

"Fwet we gmmoo!" Louise shouted as the red haired girl twirled her around. The red haired girl stopped twirling Louise when she noticed something wrong. Pulling Louise off of her, she looked with her amber eye at Louise's face and body, especially her body! Founder Brimir was that muscle!?

"Haaah! Fresh air..." Louise said as she breathed in the air around her. Louise, who was forcefully grabbed and hugged off her chair, decided not to eat breakfast as her familiar had already left for his own, Louise, stared at her enemy, Kirche, who continued to stare at her. Taking Kirche's hands off of her, Louise looked at Kirche who continued to stare at her. Waving her hands in front of her eyes, getting no reaction, Louise stepped a few feet back until she was outside in the courtyard.

Anyways...Louise just sat in one of the tables in the courtyard, Louise orders tea from one of the schools maids. Sipping on the bitter tea, something that Louise liked, Louise sighed as she tried to remember everything from last night. 'Hmmm...I remember talking to Sage...and...getting really hot...d-doing IT with...' Louise thought, embarrassed at how hard she and Sage went last night, she could still feel and remember him inside her, as she looked at the tea water in her hand she thinks of Sage.

'He's my familiar and should listen to me… but also my mate and we both care for each other…' Ever time Louise thinks about Sage she couldn't help but use that word… mate, she shivers at how it sounds, it made her feel dirty but also very hot under the collar at the same time. She remembers how he worked his rough tongue on her lower lips so passionately and drank her love juice like it was the finest wine money could buy. Feeling his barbed member hooked to her sensitive walls and ever so gently scraped them as he thrusts into her like a wild animal.

"Nya~!" Louise moans softly as her legs rubs against each other as she Imagines herself and Sage doing it again, her cat ears and tail reappear again and her ears fluttered.

Earlier with Sage

Sage went outside to find food where the staffs are staying and that is where the food made from. He spots Siesta which she hold trolley of food back towards the kitchen, He decides to greet her.

"Siesta" Sage waved at her which she noticed.

"Ah, Sage-san" She approaches him with a big smile on her face.

"How are you doing so far Siesta, I hope you have good sleep" Sage put his hand in his steampunk style jacket pocket.

"Ah, yes of course Sage-san. By the way aren't you supposed to be with Louise-san?"

Sage nodded. "Yes, however it seems they serve Noble only there, so I decide to find the kitchen, If you don't mind, where is it?"

Siesta gasped. Of course the academy won't serve food to him especially of who he is. "You could follow me to the kitchen after Breakfast at Alviss hall is finish" She offered

Sage smiled, "Of course that would be delightful, I'll help you brought these back"

Siesta seems to protest, "Don't worry Sage-san I can do it myself"

"Don't worry about it" Sage just waved it off, "Also I don't like formalities just call me Sage"

Siesta seems attracted to his kind personality and blush slightly. "Yes, Sage"

After giving all of the breakfast towards the student Noble, Naruto and Siesta went towards the kitchen where Sage eat hungrily since his activities last night with Louise drained him significantly, the staff (maids and cooks) and the Head Chef Marteau only looking from a far, He didn't really trust this Jinko which befriend Siesta, but if Siesta that Happy then he will let it go for now.

After Louise finished her tea and fantasy she pets her pink kitten, although she really wants to be with her mate, right now she just enjoyed sitting in relax. However since her familiar is very 'unique' or some term should say, many start their conversation on Louise's Familiar, like they don't really believe she summon him.

However those rumors, glares (especially the boy's) stopped and the girls started to stare at the Handsome dark haired catboy with a half lidded eyes and gaze full of lust.

Louise didn't like it at all, even when the girls her age or her senior or junior staring at her familiar likes they own him. Him! Her MATE! She is the only one who only should see him!

She shook her head off at the thoughts while Sage basically sit on the other side of the table. He seems to radiate a warm glow with that cool and gentle smile even she could not resist.

"So Louise how's your breakfast?" Sage asked with her smile

Louise look away to hide her blush but failed. "My morning just got ruined by a certain someone."

Sage give her a hurt expression even though it was false, he could do it well because he was trained to due so. "Oh Louise, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you, I am truly sorry that I hurt you"

Louise's waved her hands erratically. "N-n-n-no! It wasn't you! It's just Kirche who disturb me that's all!"

Sage inwardly laughing, her expression is so cute. "Well, if that's the case then it's fine anyway. Aren't you supposed to be at class right now?"

Louise regained her composure. "Oh, don't worry about it for the next 2 hours there is no class, so let's enjoy our self for a certain time"

"Of course Kitten" Sage give her a smile.

In the distance one could see Siesta frowning in jealousy at Sage and Louise closeness, Siesta know Louise wasn't attractive beforehand but why is Sage being so gentle towards her? She is going to need a plan to seduce Sage with her body the next time they meet.

"You get the feeling someone is watching us?" Sage asks his pink haired mate

"Not one bit" Louise said

After two hours of waiting outside enjoying peace, Sage and Louise went to the class, even though it's forbidden bringing familiar, it's truly up towards its master and since Sage is an elf not another strange familiar, Louise would let him in, He also promise not to do something flashy and all.

In the middle of the way, they meet Kirche and Tabitha.

"Ara, Louise so you decide to bring him to the class after all, but you should know it's forbidden right, you are going punished if you doing that" Kirche stated while looking at Sage every now and then but mostly at Louise new devolved body.

Tabitha just interesting in her book, but one could see she is Interested at Sage for being an something different.

"Don't worry about it Kirche, I already have permission, and everyone seem don't mind about him. So get out of our way" Louise snarled

Kirche give her a mock hurt. "Oh Louise, it's hurt and why did everyone didn't mind it's because of me of course!" She stated proudly.

Louise narrowed her eyes. "And why is that?"

"It's because your familiar is the handsome hunk and every female has talked about it, one day he will surrounded by girls and you won't be given a single meat" Kirche crossed her arms make her bust bigger.

Sage however begin to pale and shiver at the mention surrounded by girls, it made him of the heat wave (mating season) back at his village!

"There is no way it could happen" Louise crossed her arms as she glared at Kirche.

"Oh it will, and when it does I will have that large rod meat for myself" Kirche stated without shame.

Louise face went red and snarls and Tabitha who listened becomes embarrassed by her friends straight forwardness and Sage just shook his head at the girls bluntness. It reminds him of his brother almost.

"Whatever, Lets go Sage!" Louise pulled the feline sage towards the class and her seat.

Kirche give Sage a seductive look. "You will be mine"

In the class, the teacher, which she called herself Mrs. Chevreuse. Is lecturing about Earth Magic and everyday Magic and Sage not only noticed Louise nervousness but feels it was well through their bond.

When the teacher gave the lecturing, Mages divided by level the same as a Mage or military classes would be. The lowest are Dot mage, Then the next level is line mage, the most common and many noble would probably reach is Triangle mage, and the last and the rarest is Square mage.

If Sage rank it correctly square level mage could control four magic elements.

Naruto start to wonder what is Louise element, he knows Louise have a high amount of reserve energy or mana is what they called here. Sage suspect that only Louise. who has vast amount of mana, meanwhile her friend not so much, they only manipulate mana from their surroundings with their wands to work magic.

That one is also strange because, she is special, the rumor is that Louise cannot do a single spell and considered a failure.

Mrs. Chevreuse herself is an earth Triangle mage which she could manipulate three elements even if its basic spell. She started to explain the lost magic, Void magic. Although if he have to guess, Louise is a void mage since she couldn't cast any spell correctly and always ended up in explosion.

He felt a glare at him from almost of the boy's in the class and of course Guiche give him a death glare which he ignored. all of them are looking at him only when the teacher didn't pay attention.

Mrs. Chevreuse asked any of the students to give example how to manipulate earth elements after she done it first. Almost everyone in the class went silent and she has to pick randomly.

"Very well then since no one wants to get in front of the class, I will choose randomly" Mrs. Chevreuse said while many get nervous it gets directed towards Louise.

"Miss Valliere can you come in front of the class and show how to do it?"

Louise seems to gasp and glance towards Sage who just nodded and went with her.

Everyone however shook their head and Kirche finally step in.

"Mrs. Chevreuse, you can't let her do that, it will become disaster!"

"Then why don't you come in front of the class and do it?" that shut her up even though she tried to protest. "Please continue Miss Valliere"

Louise become more nervous however she took her breath. She took of her wand and aim it towards the brass which Mrs. Chevreuse just did.

Sage knew something is wrong with his pink haired mate, her Chi, Chakra, and Mana coils were unstable and her power become uncontrolled. Sage knew it would cause an explosion. Sage closed his eyes for a second and open it, revealing catlike green and bright pink (originally brown), the feline sage placed his right hand on Louise's shoulder and pumped his Chi into her to slight smooth out her coils for a better flow.

Everyone in the class which already took cover were shocked at the lack of explosion Louise will caused, because all of them even more shocked when Louise can cast a spell by turning the brass into Gold!

"Oh Miss Valliere, this is wonderful, you successfully turn a brass into a gold, only square mage could even do that" Mrs. Chevreuse proudly stated.

Louise however gaping like a fish out of water, she just couldn't believe it, she just cast a spell and it worked not some explosion! she glanced at Sage which he nodded.

"OH MY GOD LOUISE THE ZERO JUST CAST A SPELL AND NOT SOME EXPLOSION." Shout one of the students.

Sage sweat drop at the class reaction. 'So that's why she is called zero'

Nightfall Louise Room

Louise couldn't believe it she just cast a spell! She is so happy that she let out a deep breath. While she confused as to why Sage kept her in the middle of the night. Is he going to…?

She blushed and shook her head there is no way that they were going to do it again.

The door of her room opened and revealed Sage holding a book and sigh.

"Sage is something wrong?" Louise asked her mate

Sage nodded, "Yes, Sage do you know why can you turn a brass into a gold?"

Louise just shook her head

"Well, it was me"

Louise look shocked

"I slightly suppress your humongous power and smoothed out your coils for you to properly cast the spell. Your power, and high reserves or mana resulted in your explosions you seemed so infamous for" Sage explained

Louise looked even more in shock. "That's mean it's just you and not purely me?"

"Yes, my Chi helps you turn the brass into gold"

Louise however become helpless and starts to cry, her dream is just a dream. She will never be able to do anything she is just Louise the Zero.

Sage move close to his mate and hug her and give some soothing words. "Don't worry with some training you can do that again"

This seems to encourage Louise as she look at him in the eyes. "Are you telling the truth?"

He nodded. "Yes, I will teach you and I will make sure you will become a great mage"

"Idiot! You scared me! I thought I couldn't do that ever again, idiot! Idiot mate!" Louise begins to cry although now it is happiness.

Sage just smiled and hug her tighter. Louise seems to fall asleep after a few minutes feeling his warmth and tiring herself out.

He set her down to bed and he start to read the book, It is the book about void.


	3. Chapter III: Blonde Idoit

Hey everyone Writer here with the long awaited chapter III of The Jinko Sage and The Void Mage, now in this chapter will be about the fight between Sage and Guiche, and we learn somethings about the Marrón Browns from Sage as he analyzed the main girls he around, now this chapter hasn't been edited for a while due to complications with story's but it is done so here we are.

i also want to wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy New Years

* * *

A/N: The FoZ events/timeline will be spaced out for the story

* * *

A Month later

Sage closed the book and sighed. After he translates all the contents of the book the feline sage now know where the attitudes of Noble are came from. To translate the book into the languages he knew he must use the power of his mystic eye (the bright pink one). He actually surprises at the book contents.

After the Story at the first part of the book, the next part of the book contains many unknown magic towards all mages in this era. Sage now knew why Elves and Humans hated each other for a long time.

From what Sage also knew what Elves Magic like. It is almost the same as Nature/Core Chakra he was able to use, however with the help of Spirit or other supernatural properties. They also use wandless magic or Firstborn magic which unlike Humans they don't need a Focus or catalyst to use their magic.

Sage thought back to his brother's or sisters that could use any form of Magic with just their hands alone, in he remembers correctly almost all of them ether used a staff, an amulet or in rare cases a scythe to focus their power in a through. There was only one person in his family who could use magic without the aid of something to focus through, the only downside to his magic was much like Louise he had a humongous amount of mana flowing through his body that make his spells extremely lethal. The only difference between the two were that Louise's spells ended up with explosions and Sage's bother could destroy entire areas of land or create natural disasters on accident without trying.

Sage frowned slightly, the thought of how much destruction Louise could cause didn't sit well with him, there could be a possibility that Louise could end up like that if he trains her, but she already was a beastman like him and now gained Chi & Chakra from him. Sage's mused cut short after the light from the windows blinded him. Seems he read the Book a little longer than he expected and today will become a long day.

Even so, he really going to a very interesting world, a little bit stupid and screwed up world, but it appears this world has its own perks? Maybe protecting her in the first place giving him a hint, there will be something big is happening in this world. Only time will tells.

Sage reaches into his breast pocket of his shirt (Louise was currently rapped up in his long coat) and pulled out a Talisman with a Kitsune on it. Muttering a enchantment the Talisman glowed a dull silver and a image of a ten year kid with four mechanical spider legs coming the pack in his back appears on the Talisman.

["Vhat is it you need Sage?"] The child asks with a german accent

"What do you know of Brimir Kaiza?" Sage asks

Kaiza narrows his eyes before explaining everything he knows about Brimir.

Alviss Hall

After waking Louise up as usual and with her cute awakening gestures and not trying to repeat what happen from what happen the last two days, they headed towards Alviss Hall. Both of them still getting the looks from yesterday and as usual no one really bother with it except the fluttering Fan girls waiting to chase Sage.

Louise and Sats sat side by side and Sage still wearing his fancy steampunk style jack and a black vest eating elegantly. While some Noble from Higher ups might offend by the thoughts of an beast sitting same as Nobles. Here Noble students from almost all classes have hearts fluttering at their eyes while the other have blush on their face or glaring at Louise for able to summon such Hot piece of ass. The male students are glaring at Sage and as to why Zero managed to summon handsome man.

"Darling!" Kirche being energetic as usual hug Sage from behind while rubbing her enormous mounds at Sage's back. The catboy's cheeks turn into small hue of pink at the sensation behind his back. He was quite lucky to be raised in a village filled with mostly women or else this end badly.

"Hello Kirche It's fancy meeting you here this morning" Sage calmly replied to the redhead

Kirche hugged him tighter after he greets her while her cheeks become small hue of pink.

"Of course Darling, I would do anything if it was for you" She circles her fingers at his lean and muscled chest.

Louise eyes twitched at the Interaction, She resist to shout at the Germanian and being a Zero. "Kirche what are you doing with my Sage?"

"Ahh...Louise, Little Louise all grown up, how are you today? It's been shocking after what you did at the class the other day and sudden growth spurt, tell me is it really your power or just a trick because some students are saying you are a Square mage behind an untalented act" She nuzzles her cheek at Louise's cheek while Louise blushed at what her rival just said and what she just did?! She nuzzled her cheek in front of many people including Sage!

Sage ponders while the two bright haired girls argued. It is true however when Louise managed to transmute pebble into Gold. Some teachers and students start talk about where if Louise is Zero or is she a Square mage or is she just playing tricks on them for all the times they mocked her. Sage found it quite hilarious really.

"Kirche get off me this instant! Nya~?" Louise cutely moan while her low D-cup breasts massaged by Kirche.

Some of the boys passed out at passed out via Nosebleed at the scene in front of them. While Tabitha just don't care. Sage just sweatdrop.

'Why can't I go anywhere with out some pervert being in the same place as me?" Sage asks himself

Outside

After being dragged out, Sage and Louise sat across each other at a round table just for two of them. While the other students, are either chatting to each other or playing with their Familiar.

Sage learned that Louise come from Valliere family. She is the third Daughter of Duke Valliere and Karin the Heavy wind. He knew Karin is the famous Wind mage across Halkegenia.

Sage told Louise about how he was orphaned after a demon kill his mother and tried to capture him and fight to survive in the wilderness and became a Jinko because of it. Louise hung her head and said sorry however Sage just shrugged it off and said it was fine since he got over it a long time ago. He then explained how he became his villages chieftain and leader, that one got gasp from Louise as she never expect her mate to be a leader.

Sage ask her if she is happy to summon him here and Louise just nodded. She might not be happy at the idea of kidnapping a leader. However she could see he is a good person besides being an a non-human and a leader. She was actually happy to summon someone who would consider her as true friend rather than just see her as a zero and a plaything (no thanks to Sage).

"Are… you happy that I'm your… mate?" The pinkette blushed

Sage looks at Louise for a moment before moving closer to her and placing a glowing hand on her head. This action caused Louise's pink cat ears and tail to appear from her body. Sage's tail then wraps around hers, which cause the pinkette tigre girl to moan quietly from the sensation of her tail being intertwined with Sage's

"Of corse I'm happy Louise, you could have judged me as some beast or monster everyone else did, but instead you treated me as a equal and showed me more love then any human I have ever met in a life time, outside my family. So yes, I'm happy your my mate and I always will be happy to be with you"

Louise blushed deeply at what Sage said to her, through their bond with each other she could tell he was being very honest with her and despite only knowing each other for a short time she grown to love him to as much as he loves her. Louise got up from her seat and sat on Sage's his lap gently with their tails still intertwined with each other, the catgirl moan softly as she shifted her body to get a better comfortable position in Sage's lap,

Sage blushed at Louise's boldness as she straddled him while she rested her hands on his shoulders and he wrapped her arms around her slender, yet curvy frame before pressing his lips to Louise's again.

Chocolate eyes met brick pink eyes as Louise pressed her new large breasts against Sage's chest as she melted into the kiss and her tongue found its way into his mouth. Her tongue was greeted by Sage's as the pair kissed and Louise ran her fingers through his cropped dark, orange spotted hair.

The couple held each other close as they kept their lips pressed together and caressed each other. Sage moaned as Louise's breasts squished against his chest and she did the same at the feel of his strong muscular chest-

"SILENCE! You backstabbing, cheating,...m-m-man-whore!" A red-faced blonde girl screamed.

"B-but, my dear Mon-mon, I truly only have eyes for you," A blond boy stuttered weakly.

The statement cause the young girl, who stood opposite of Montmorency with Guiche in between, to burst into tears.

"Y-you said that t-to me, y-your awful," The grip cried.

"N-now, Katie, this is simply a misunderstanding...," the blond waved his hands in front of himself.

Sage and Louise turn to the source of the shouting. It seems a commotion is happening, and a girl just stormed off. Sage could see a boy who has curly blonde hair, wore a frill-trimmed shirt, and looked rather self-important. There was a rose stuck in his shirt pocket too. The aura he emitted reminds Sage of his brother Klark. Though Klark had some serious power to back him up. Then again, the Jinko sage was more powerful then him. That boy, however, is weak as all hell.

The boy pulled out a handkerchief and slowly wiped his face. Shaking his head, he spoke dramatically.

"It would seem those ladies do not understand the meaning of a rose's existence"

'Yeah, and you just keep trying that. Even I of all people can do a better job than you' Sage thought, he wasn't wrong ether.

Sage is going to continue his answering in his head until he heard something that caught his attention.

"You, maid over there!" The blonde said while pointing his rose towards Siesta, who is frozen stiff.

"Y-yes?"

"If not because of you, the heart of those two ladies are broken!"

'Utter BULLSHIT!' both Sage and Louise thought together.

"I-I'm sorry Guiche-sama but I'm afraid I don't know what did I do wrong. All I did is answering a question by another noble that is all" Siesta said fearfully

"Hmph, I don't trust your words. Very well, since you do not admit your fault I shall punish you. Your punishment will be... death!"

The boy, Guiche, make a quick chant and a large Valkyrie rises out from the ground. He swings his rose and points it to Siesta.

Siesta, on the other hand, fall on her knees, eyes closed and tears streaming, waiting for the Valkyrie to charge at her, taking her life away.

The Valkyrie crashed and dust formed. The dust slowly disappears and Guiche watches, expecting a splat of blood on the ground.

Surprisingly, there's no blood on the ground. There's not even a trace of the maid. Guiche look around and found her safe. She was held by Sage by the waist and was saved at the last second. Siesta opens her eyes and shock by what she see. Sage and Louise glaring at Guiche. She knows Sage might be angry at Guiche since the maid is a friend, but Louise? That was unexpected!

"What. The. Fuck are you thinking Guiche?! You almost killed an innocent person!" Louise shouts at Guiche with venom in her voice. Sage and Siesta both flinched back at Louise using profanity all of sudden.

"What did you say ZERO?!" Guiche retorted.

"You fuck with them and you put the blame on her?! A maid who only follow us noble's instruction?! Yeah if they did something wrong we can punish them but that doesn't mean we can just flat out kill them! We. Are. Not. Gods! Guiche, we don't decide whether commoners dies or not!" Louise said

After some time at the academy Louise began to hated the nobles around her. While she is a noble, she isn't like most of them. She knew she was stubborn to a degree, but not a pompous ass who can't even try to solve the problem by they caused. She admitted she was like them once, but she learned to be better then people like him.

"It seems you got lead astray from you noble ways Zero. Why do you even bother protecting her anyways when she's as useless any commoner whore woman?"

'THAT'S IT! THIS SEXIST ASS IS GETTING KILLED!' Louise thought angrily and clenched her teeth and her hand began to bleed from her claws digging into her palms.

She wanted to punch this asshole, she really wants to just walk up to Guiche and just give him a single, strong, knockout punch to him.

Just when Louise walk a single step, Sage took a step ahead of her and walked up to Guiche. Because he is taller than Guiche it looks like Sage is a large beast looming over his prey. Guiche looked at him and raised his eyebrow, before he was instantly hit by a fist across his right cheek, sent him flying across the courtyard right into a table.

Several people gasped at the sight, including the maid herself. The fact that a non-human- no, a familiar, punched a noble was something they never expect at all.

"W-Wha- How DARE you punch a noble, you lowly familiar! Looks like you really are that bitch Zero's dog!" Guiche spat at him while he holds his right cheek with his right hand.

In almost an instant, Sage had reappeared right in front of Guiche and punched him again, only this time he aimed for the blonde Mages stomach with enough force to make him cough up a glob of blood, Sage then grabs Guiche's shirt and judo throws the blond prick into another table with enough force to shatter upon impact.

"SAGE ENOUGH!"

The sheer volume of Louise's shout cause the Jinko to stop his assault and flips back to the pinkette's side again in a low crouch, anyone that was close to Louise had to cover their ears from the volume of her voice alone was able to crack a glass that was on a nearby table.

The blond pulls himself out of the damaged table and staggered to his feet, "Y-You dare to raise your filthy beast hands at a Noble if it is what you want then I am challenging you to a Duel!" Guiche shouted while everyone who hears this becomes dumbfounded.

"Did Guiche say he want to challenge Sage?"

"Is he nuts or something?"

"He getting slapped by those two and thrown into the table might make him insane"

"Guiche you better back off you have no chance!"

Muttered some of the students fueling Guiche anger, "Well do you accept or not! If yes then I will wait you at Vestry court!" He left in a hurry, fuming in embarrassment.

Sage just blinked at what had transpired, "Well that is escalating faster than I thought it would"

Louise sighed as she licked her wounds on her hand, "Guiche is considerably stupid like that never thinking or consider what he just said might cause him more trouble. So are you going to accept it or not?"

"Of course I will. I need to teach him a lesson not to play with girls feeling… except if the girls agree with each other on the matter" Sage stated sagely.

Louise eyes went wide at what Sage had said. "You mean…?" Louise sighed. "You know what never mind, just don't get overboard or it will be a messy. Then I will be the one to clean up the mess and it will be getting too troublesome"

Sage smile went wide and bowed in butler gestures. "Of course, Kitten"

Louise blushed and look away, trying to avoid Sage gaze. "Stupid mate"

"You... You're going to get killed" Siesta said fearfully

Louise knelt beside Siesta and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry maid. Sage won't die, his too stubborn to just die. Even if he die, he just gonna come back from the grave and continue to kick people's asses" Louise said in a serious tone.

"B-but"

"What's your name maid?"

'Oh right I forgot to introduce the two of them' Sage thought to himself

Siesta froze for a while and quickly recovers, fearing that her silence might offend Louise.

"S-Siesta, Miss Valliere"

"Siesta, once this is dealt with I think I will have you as mine"

Siesta blushed after hearing that declaration. Noticing her embarrassment, she also blushes.

"D-don't take it in out of context Siesta. I mean I just want you to be my personal maid that's all!"

Siesta only nod. Louise removes her hand and stands up. She glanced at Sage and begun to walk, gesturing both Sage and Siesta to follow her.

Headmaster Office

Once Colbert reaches the Office he knocks the door. He got a reply from behind the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Jean Colbert."

"Ahh, Jean please come in" the Headmaster said from behind the doors

He opened the doors and greeted by the sight of the Headmaster Old Osmond. He is an old mage with a huge catalyst and his Familiar Motsognir white mouse sitting on Old Osmond's Shoulder. His face is mostly covered with long white goatee.

Beside him is his secretary a beautiful woman with a dark green hair strapped in a ponytail. She has a generous amount of mounds with her clothes tightly covering it. She is Ms. Longueville (also known as Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt)

"What is it that you need, Jean?" Old Osmond asked.

Colbert quickly went towards the Old Headmaster side and whisper at his ears. Osmond nodded. "Miss Longueville, could you please leave us for a while?"

Longueville quickly went outside the room leaving Colbert and Osmond alone.

"So what is it about the Familiar of Brimir you talking about?" Osmond asked.

Colbert shows the book. "The Familiar which Miss Valliere summoned has the same rune as the one within Gandalfr Familiar of Brimir long ago" He opened the book as he shows the rune of Gandalfr.

"Hmm I see, and what Familiar are you talking about exactly?"

Colbert cleared his throat and explained. "The problem is that Louise Familiar is the Gandalfr considering he is also non-human"

Ahh...yes Miss Valliere's familiar is an odd one. She is certainly unique if she is able to summon an him and Gandalfr at that" Osmond nodded sagely.

"Indeed she is, however what should we do about this information? Should we tell the Royalty about this?" Colbert asked

Osmond shook his head. "No, we must not. If it is true that Miss Valliere indeed the Void Mages she will be targeted by many parties, and if her Familiar failed to protect her then what should we tell to Karin the Heavy wind?"

Colbert nodded his head off, he really didn't want to dealing with Karin the Heavy Wind.

The door suddenly opened as Miss Longueville came inside. "Headmaster, There is a duel outside at Vestry Court."

Both of them are left dumbfounded however Osmond face become interested. "Oh! Interesting, who will be at the duel?"

Longueville nodded, "It is Gramont Fourth son Guiche de Gramont"

Osmond sighed, "That stubborn last child of Lord Gramont so who is his Opponent?"

"It is Louise Valliere Familiar: Sage"

Colbert suddenly becomes nervous. "Umm...I think we should stop the Duel it is not a good idea for Guiche to fight against this Sage fellow"

Osmond suddenly smiled. "Nonsense, this will be a perfect chance to observe, if he is true at what you just said."

Colbert sighed. "Very well"

Longueville left alone inside the room felt nostalgia feeling after staring at the Jinko Chieftain. "He seems very familiar somehow"

Vestry Court

Crowds of students are gathering at Vestry Court waiting for the Duel to begin. They heard Guiche de Gramont is fighting against the Beast of Valliere. Even though, no one really care they secretly having wish for their own. The girls are excitingly waited for Sage to win while the Boys waiting for Guiche to at least kick the beast's ass. All in all everything was Interesting for someone.

Guiche standing with his arms crossed at his chest proudly as if to show he is better than the beast. Sage meanwhile have a face of uninterested. He's only fighting because his opponent being too proud to admit for his own faults.

He pointed his wand rose at Sage and shouted, "I commend you for not running away from me? Are your master approve of this already? If she doesn't then you better ask for her permission or she might ask me for forgiveness" He stated arrogantly.

Louise step forward lazily, "Don't worry about it Guiche I already accept it, now if you please be quick and started already, I'm quite tired and my Sage Time was ruined earlier because of you"

Sage smirked, "You heard what the lady said let's get started so she can rest" Sage readies himself with his by transforming his hands into large paws, everyone watching was fascinated at what Sage did (mostly the girls).

Guiche scowl "So be it then, I Guiche de Gramont of Bronze shall fight you!" He slashes his Rose wand as its petal dropped on the ground as golem came out of the ground that resembles close to a Valkyrie.

The Valkyrie itself covered in Armor as it hold various weapons, The Chieftain was surrounded by four Valkyries as Sage still hold himself calmly.

"Too afraid to move I see, well let me show you how my Valkyrie will defeat you! Valkyrie Attack!" All four Valkyrie move to attack him simultaneously. Sage however already saw the Movements of the bronze Valkyrie as he decides just to play with it. He replaces himself with the nearest log that was in his vicinity of him.

As all of the Valkyrie crashed themselves, then without notice Sage was above the pile of Valkyrie with his left hand forming a 'O'. "Wind Vortex!" He then use one of his of iconic moves to trap all of the Valkyrie's in a cone shaped cyclone vortex of wind. Bring his other hand up to his mouth, Sage followed his attack with. "Flame Enchainment: Fire Cyclone!" Sage then spew a torrent of flames out of his mouth that began to mix with the wind cyclone, creating a vortex of fire which causes the Bronze Valkyrie to melt from the extreme heat.

The Jinko lands on his feet and glances up, "Is that all you got Little boy?" Sage calmly asks the blond Mag

Guiche become terrified at this point and frantically waving his wand erratically while the Valkyrie Increased into eight however their armor and Weapons are Imperfect making them vulnerable to blunt attacks. After seeing the weak power of theses Valkyries, he decide to destroy them by his own claws, he swiftly destroy the Valkyrie one by one with incredible speed for everyone to see including the Teacher who observe him from above.

He destroys the last two golem simultaneously, Sage close the distance between him weld and Guiche when…

"Gah!" A pained scream filled then court

Both Sage and Guiche immediately stop and slowly turn around (Sage turns around while Guiche looks over Sage's should to see what happen) to see that Louise was on the ground with a large piece of bronze shrapnel lodged in her shoulder. Everyone stop dead in their tracks and look at Louise with wide-eyed at what happened, a few first year female students rushed to the pinkette's side to help her get the shrapnel out of her. Guiche slowly turns his gaze to Sage, the Jinko's face had a blank expression (-_-) as he stares at the blond with dead eyes. Suddenly the feline sage started moving towards with a bunch of throwing knives in hand.

"W-Wait I Yiel-"

*SWISH!* *SPLAT!*

Before Guiche could finish his sentence four knives found themselves embed in his right arm, forcing him to drop his wand in shock. All of sudden a wave of murderous intent explodes from Sage's body with a sharp ear piercing screech, surrounding the Jinko's body in a crimson aura as his entire body blackened with his steampunk long coat flapping wildly from his flaring aura. The only thing that could be seen was an outline of glowing slanted crimson eyes blaring with pure uncontrollable rage and razor sharp teeth gritting so hard that sparks where actually flying off. Many of the students watched in total fear as the once calm Sage was overcome with blinding red hot rage, a few student were knocked out instantly from the blast of MI that was radiating off of Sage like a raging forest fire while others grabbed their throats and gasped for air that seemed to vanishes when the crimson aura had flared. Guiche in the mist of things paralyzed with fear by merely looking at the enraged Sage, then a right hook nails him right in the face and send him flying into a tree, nearly snapping it in two.

Guiche groans weakly as he tries to more his bruised body, the punch nearly broke his jaw and the impact from hitting the tree didn't help him ether. When Guiche finally got to his feet a beastly snarl could be heard, slowly turning around, Guiche was face to face with a snarling Sage with glowing red eye glaring right at him. When the blond Mage tried to move Sage lashed out by slashing him with his claws, leaving five very large gashes on the boy's chest which causes a blood to spray out of, Sage followed his attack by grabbing a fistful of Guiche's and harshly yanks his head down to smash Guiche's face right into his kneel and letting the blond Mage fall to the ground with a heavy thud. Sage's long tail shots out and raps around Guiche's neck and lifts him up off the ground, Guiche was currently sprouting a large black eye with multiple swelling bruises, the blonds nose was clearly broken from when Sage smashed his knee into his face and he was missing some teeth. Sage cocks his arm back and punches Guiche multiple times in the stomach again causing Guiche to cough a large glob of blood, though Sage doesn't let up as he slams his knee into the boy's stomach with more force then his punches had done. The Jinko snarls lowly as he cocks his arm back with his hand open and thrusted forward with the intent to impale the wounded blond Mage.

"SAGE STOP THIS INSTANT!"

Sage's claws stopped a meter away from Guiche's bruised face, Sage turns around to see Louise standing behind him with Montmorency and Katie accompanying her, her shoulder was bandaged thanks to Siesta. The Jinko stared into Louise new catlike pink eyes for a moment and finally releases the blond Mage, letting him crash to the ground, coughing up more blood. Sage takes a deep breath and calms down, his arms shift back to human one and his eyes stop glowing red.

"Are… you alright… Louise?" Sage asks shakily, worried that his mate maybe furious with him for what he has done.

"Yes… I'm quite alright Sage, just… stop fighting please"

Sage nods and turns to the two other girls then looks off to the side to see a table that survived with some chairs, using his wind, Sage levitates the table and chairs and sets it down farther away.

Pointing towards the table, "Sit down" Sage ordered the two young mages

"Hey, w-where to you get off commanding nobles, you're just the familiar of Z-!"

"SIT DOWN!" Sage snarls in the girls face, Montmorency instantly shuts up and sits down in a chair with Katie next to her, Sage uses his own tail as a chair with Louise using a chair from earlier with Siesta standing next to her, Guiche was carelessly placed into a chair like a sack of potatoes.

"Now, I wish to hear the whole story, if you would be so kind" Sage drummed her claws on the table in impatience.

"Well, I was here, with this cheating jerk, when SHE shows up," Montmorency start.

"I-I just wanted t-to give him this food basket. I b-baked him pastries because he said he w-wanted to eat food made b-by his g-girlfriend...," Katie continued.

Guiche did his best to gulped audibly as Sage faced him next with a heated glare.

"So...this is some sort of two-timing by you then? These girls each thought you claimed them as your significant other then?" Sage's chocolate eyes reflect light shining down on him.

Guiche locked up, his broken body rigid in his seat.

"I see. Such behavior is reprehensible, mind you. Only acceptable with the knowledge and consent of all parties involved...at least as it was where I come from. From the looks of it you had neither from these young ladies" The Chieftain pointed to each girl in turn, before gabbing Guiche in the forehead with a claws but makes sure not it pierce the skull, doing so Sage transfers his Chi into the prick which heals the boy's face partially, "As such, you should apologize first and foremost"

Beneath Sage's sharp glare, Guiche found himself unable to fight back, fear causing him to bow his head.

"M-montmorency, K-katie, I apologize for my actions. They were cruel. Please, find it in your hearts to forgive this pathetic man," he said, his mind on autopilot.

Both girls frowned and prepared to reject the boy's apology, at least they did until they met Sage's harsh gaze.

"I-I forgive you," they said in unison, cowed by the Jinko's presence as well.

Satisfied, Sage smiled, bringing a sort of relief to the three pressured noble teens.

"Now, whether or not these ladies wish to continue any sort of relationship with you is up to them. Well ladies? With all this out of the way, what will you do?"

Both girls turned from Guiche with a 'Humph'.

"Ah, well that is that then. Too bad, boy, take this as a lesson for the future, and be glad it was not me you cheated" Sage stood from his tail.

As the sage began to turn, he stopped. A sparkle in his eye set everyone on edge.

"Hmm, Mon-mon and Katie, was it?"

"Er...Montmorency..." the blonde meekly raised a hand in confirmation.

"Y-yes?" Katie stood ramrod from her seat.

Louise and Siesta each had to stifle a laugh at the two scorned women.

"Why not join us over in the field, we were having such a peaceful time. I am sure you two would like some kinder company then… that" Sage's smile was disarming.

"W-why would I want to keep company with the Zer-" Montmorency began.

"Hmm? What is that Mon-mon?"

"N-nothing, we'd be happy to join you. Right Katie?" Montmorency nearly shrieked, Katie nodding furiously in response.

"Ah, good to hear...YOU," Sage pointed to a random maid who currently was cowering behind a serving tray, "Would you be so kindly as to bring a picnic cloth and tea out to us?" Sage said with a smile, the maid yelping an affirmative and running off towards the kitchens.

Sage walked off the scene towards the spot that he and Louise occupied earlier, leaving the crowd to disperse on its own. Six young women (Louise, Montmorency, Katie, Kirche, Siesta, and Tabitha) followed not far behind. Guiche was left in his seat, a growing warm wet spot forming on the front of his pants.

Meanwhile in the Headmaster's office

"Well that escalated quickly" A voice said, a tanned skin teenager wearing a jet black fancy tailed coat and suit with a neon green vest and white shirt underneath with a pair of black sunglasses, he had neon green catlike eyes and hair and stood around 5'9, this boy was Xeno Zeno universal spy master and assistant, he appears both everywhere and nowhere at once and at the most oddest of times, and in this universe he was Louise's adopted brother/bodyguard.

Xeno, Colbert and the Headmaster were watching the battle from afar, the two teachers were taken back by what Sage had done, Xeno frowned a bit at the idiot (Guiche) for what he did that Sage snap at viciously attacks the boy.

"Sir what do we do?" Colbert asks

"Nothing"

"Nothing!?" Both Xeno and Colbert exclaimed, they weren't expecting that type of answer

Old Osmond turns to the two, "Young Guiche brought this onto himself by fighting Sage who was clearly superior to him, and didn't you see what happen when Young Valliere was hurt?"

Xeno nodded, "Are you kidding! I can actually feel the disturbance of pressure from all the way here"

"All because Miss Valliere was injured?" Colbert asks

"Sage and Louise do show general care for one another, and Louise was the one who stopped Sage from killing Guiche or further maiming, if we inform the church… for all we know this could end in an total annihilation or a one sided massacre for the church if they tried to separate the two" Xeno answers

'I'm getting to old for this' Osmond thought

With Louise and Co.

"Why did you make us come with you again?" Montmorency asked as she sipped her tea.

The group had once again taken residence in the field, though now a square of cloth with various food and drink lay in the center of the square they formed. Sage herself was enjoying a jug of wine and a loaf of bread.

"Seemed to be the right thing to do. Otherwise you would either be left to wallow in misery or frustration" Taking a gulp from the jug, Sage eyed Montmorency, "And any animosity between you and anyone here will end this moment, just so you understand. In fact, I am hoping you and Katie would become friends with my dear Louise here. She may have Kirche and Tabitha, but there is no reason to restrict oneself, a veritable web of connections will do wonders on a person's demeanor and outlook on life"

Louise let out a small 'urk', raising an eyebrow at the thought of Kirche being her friend.

"fufufu, you hear that Valli- Louise, we're friends according to Sage" Kirche laughed as she prodded Louise's side with a finger.

"Projecting?" Tabitha quietly asked the group

"Projecting? What do you mean?" Louise looked to the bluette.

"Family...," Tabitha stated, pointing at Sage.

The Chieftain blinked, a disturbing thought washed over him.

'Am I... I...am really treating them like my family...,' Sage let out a shuddering sigh.

Now that he thought about it each of the six really did remind Sage of his relationship with the Marrón Brown family, Louise reminds him of his step-brother Toxic (Last Battalion leader), both were prideful to a degree, both went to a academy for their own reason, both were considered failures because everything they had done ended up in exploding in their faces, hell Sage wouldn't be surprise if Louise summoned Toxic instead of him.

Siesta looked to be a near carbon copy of one of his sisters, right down to the choice of clothing they wore and slightly how they acted in situations. Kiseichū he believed was her name, Sage honestly could see the two getting along with each other, that and they like the same ecchi books.

Kirche was a interesting spitfire of a girl, if he had to compare her to one of his siblings it would have to be his little brother Keallach, it was an interesting idea, an Ignis (Fire Spirit) summoned by a fire Mage, it would have been nice to see the two to interact. Both were very passionate towards their friends & rivals or passionate in general and both are kinda hothead at times especially when some one threatens their friends.

Tabitha is an odd one to a point, Sage was instantly remind of the Herald of Darkness Koniok. Both seemed pretty much emotionless to a fault. The one thing Sage could be sure of was that both of them were in pain, not physically but emotionally, Koniok was always plagued by nightmares of how he killed both his younger brothers and was pretty much broken because of it, when Sage first met Koniok, the spirit of darkness was walking aimlessly through the forest and Sage desired to help fix the boy in anyway he can. Every time Sage looks into Tabitha's eyes he could tell that something was hurting her on the inside and it was very unsettling for him… and if she has a german accent it will be very awkward for him.

Montmorency gave off mix signals to the Jinko Chieftain, she could be kind and caring one minute then cold and harsh the next moment. If Sage remembers correctly he has a Undine (Water Spirit) for a sister named Kathleena, when Sage first saw Montmorency with Guiche she was miserable, who wouldn't? From what he had learned so far Guiche tried to hustle multiple girls a few times here and there and the blonde girl still put up with him. Sage really couldn't help but feel bad for her. To compare Montmorency to Kathleena wasn't very difficult. Both are somewhat experts at using water both supporting and offensively, Montmorency partly healed Louise's shoulder after they got the shrapnel out of her. The Jinko blinked as he thought he saw Kathleena in Montmorency spot for a moment.

Katie in Sage's opinion was like one of those little sisters type girls who you can get along with really well and befriend, and she seemed to be good at cooking pastries of some kind. Sage will have to ask her if the both of them could make something later for everyone. Sage couldn't pinpoint who Katie was similar to out of his ninety-nine other siblings.

Sage finally chuckled after thinking about everyone who was similar to his chaotic family "You know Tabitha might be onto something" The feline sage said, everyone looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean Sage?" Louise asks her mate

"Each of you six seemed to be exactly like one of the brothers and sisters of my family in personality or in abilities… and seeing you all together makes me feel like I'm at home again to be honest" Sage said with a small smile

The group looked amongst each other. Kirche found the idea of becoming figurative sisters with these girls under a figurative father/brother like Sage interesting and somehow amusing. Tabitha decided to simply go with the flow, so long as nothing interfered with her life and 'mission' in a negative way. Katie simply smiled at the thought of making more friends without worry of rejection or drama. Montmorency, deeming that the Zero may not be much of a Zero after all if she summoned such an powerful person, decided to follow along. Perhaps something good may come of it she surmised.

"Sage… what is your full name?" Louise asks

"Hmmm… well I forgot my first name years ago hence way I go by Sage, but it's Sage Tai'Xou Elmgo Marrón Brown"

To the surprise of all, and the amusement of Kirche, Louise pounced on the lap of Sage, wrapping her arms as best she could around the Jinko sage's body.

The jealousy festering within her subsided for now. After all, Louise finally realized its source...and its cure.

'I will have the true family I always wished for, and I will never let go' Louise ignored the giggles Kirche let out, and the confused stares of the others.

'I wonder... Louise le Blanc de Marrón Brown... I like that' Louise let out a giggle of her own.


	4. Chapter IV: Slumber Party & Big Surprise

Writer: Right I think this is going to be the last long chapter we make for this story.

Original: Yeah and for the record Editor and Fixer both made this chapter by themselves so this is going to be a surprise to the two of us

Writer: But enough about us! On with the story!

* * *

Chapter IV: Slumber Party & Big Surprise

-=Alvis Dining Hall=-

2 and 1/2 months later

The buzz of activity at the dining hall went unnoticed by the young Valliere scion as she tore away at the chocolate covered chunk of meat that was on her plate, the developed pinkette been having strange eating habits as of lately but that wasn't the case. Her mind was busy trying to figure out where her mate/familiar and decided pseudo-big brother figure was.

"Looouise~, snap out of it," Kirche snapped her fingers in front of Louise's face, prompting her to jolt in surprise.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered as she swallows her food.

"Seriously? An afternoon without Sagey and you're already having separation anxiety? For shame!" Kirche scolding in a mocking tone, finishing with a smirk that made Louise hiss.

"Shut it! I'm just worried about him. He's been gone since this morning when he left to visit Miss Longueville, and here it is dinner time and I haven't seen hide nor hair of him. Don't you find that odd?" Louise pouted.

"Well, I don't blame him, lately you've been rather clingy. And he's a growing man, maybe he had some needs that Miss Longueville just to happened to be able to fill" Kirche winked at Louise.

It took a moment for Louise to get what Kirche implied. When the gears stopped grinding Louise flushed deeply and gripped the table tightly.

"He-he's no sex whore like you Zerbst! Don't you dare imply that!" Louise ground her teeth and made to stand, but found as she rose she hit her head on something that almost caused her to bite her tongue. Plopping back down and rubbing her head she looked to her left to see and irritated Montmorency rubbing her knuckles and a giggling Siesta.

"Cool it you! Sage would be disappointed in you" The blonde humphed.

Kirche had begun to giggle at Louise's misfortune when the a solid clunk of a book resounded from an impact to the side of her head.

"OW! Really Tabz?" Kirche turned to her right, nursing her throbbing head.

"Be nice," Tabitha said coolly.

To the right of Tabitha, Katie hid her mouth behind a hand as she silently giggled at the antics of her new 'family'. Getting her giggles under control she looked towards Louise.

"I don't think you shouldn't worry about him too much. Isn't he incredibly powerful and really smart? And he should be with Miss Longueville, from what I know she's also very nice. So brother should be safe" Katie smiled

Louise turns to the brunette and smiles as well, "Katie right! Sage will be fine, besides, isn't this an perfect opportunity to get to know each other without him arbitrating us like little children?"

"Hmm, I suppose so. I'm not opposed to it. How would we go about this though? Simply asking each other questions seems kind of... forced if you ask me" Montmorency toyed with a ringlet of hair.

Silence fell on the group. Each continued to eat in the awkward silence (and avoid Louise's weird eating habits) until each of the noticed a mischievous grin crossing Kirche's face.

"Uh...Kirche?" Louise scrunched into herself in uncertain fear, the pinkette's cat ears flatten against her scalp and tail tightening around her waist.

"You know what this means?" Kirche asked in a low voice.

A gulp could be heard from all but Tabitha.

"It means...SLUMBER PARTY IN LOUISE'S ROOM!" Kirche screamed, throwing her arms up in excitement.

Meanwhile

"!?" Sage's head snaps to the direction where his girls are with a violent shudder.

"Is something the matter Sage?" Miss Longueville asks

A small shiver shot through Sage's body, "I don't know, I just feel a odd disturbance in the air"

"It's possibly nothing" Miss Longueville said as she continues to drink her tea

"I hope your right" Sage says as he continues to eat his fish

Later with Louise and Co.

Louise grumbled as she gave Kirche a blank stare. Somehow the busty redhead had managed to convince the entire group, Louise included somehow, into actually having a slumber party...hosted by Louise. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she didn't actually mind the idea of everyone here. In fact she found the reasoning Katie and Sage presented very sound and rather attractive. Even if it meant putting aside her family rivalry with the Zerbsts, making friends was something all of them, especially Tabitha and herself, needed to do. No, the idea of being friends with a Zerbst and sharing a room with a group of girls didn't bother her not one bit. Rather, what did bother her was Kirche's bright idea to commandeer Sage' makeshift hammock and have everyone make one for themselves, whilst pushing her bed on its side and against the wall for more room.

Each girl had taken a position in a sort of circle facing each other in their own hammocks spread across the floor. Tabitha sat within her light blue colored hammock, wearing sky blue pajamas. The top was a long sleeve with a body length that extended to her knees. She didn't wear the bottom of the set as it was lent to Louise (it was remarkably that she was able to fit them), whose rather risqué night-gown wasn't exactly modest and she didn't trust being bottomless while in the same room as Kirche, her hammock was bright pink in color. Montmorency wore a set that was similar to Tabitha's, though of a finer and more expensive material, Montmorency's hammock was a ocean blue in color. Katie opted for a rather conservative traditional nightgown in white, Katie's hammock was chocolate brown in color. To everyone's surprise Kirche actually shared Katie's style, though much more lacy while still being conservative, Kirche hammock was rose red in color. Siesta too wore a simple nightgown that mirrored Katie's though it was black in color, Siesta's hammock was jet black in color.

Louise sat between Tabitha and Kirche, occasionally grumbling nonsense while she watched Kirche and Montmorency play cards. Katie had her back to the door, also watching the card players. Tabitha of course, simply read in silence.

"You know, this isn't so bad. It's rather pleasant actually," Montmorency said as she placed down her hand, revealing a royal flush, causing Kirche to throw her cards in the air in frustration.

"Indeed, it's nice," Katie and Siesta giggled at Kirche's reaction.

"Aaaurgh, how are you so good at this? I'm done, let's do something else," Kirche whined as she picked up the scattered cards.

Louise quirked an eyebrow, trying to think of something everyone could participate in.

"Er...I don't really know what people normally do during a sleepover. I've...never really had the friends to have one," Louise finally admitted, slumping her shoulders.

Kirche placed a finger to her lips in thought then smiled.

"Oh, I know! Truth or Dare!" She exclaimed.

"That… actually is a good idea" Louise said.

Montmorency shrugged in indifference as Katie actually perked up in excitement, Siesta gleefully clapped and Tabitha closed her book and narrowed her eyes at Kirche. The redhead noticed her silent friend's glare.

"Oh, of course you can pass on a couple of subjects if they're too personal...but Dares are anything goes if we're going to allow people to pass on Truths, ok?"

Tabitha placed her book to the side and nodded.

"Ok, fine, let's do this then. Who goes first?" Louise relented, flopping forward onto her stomach.

"Hmm, I'll volunteer. Someone give me a Truth or Dare and then I'll make the next one," Kirche crossed her arms and nodded.

"OOOH, OOOH, I want to do it! Truth or Dare?" Katie bounced excitedly.

"Heh, ok, I choose...truth!"

"Hmmm," Katie's expression changed from her normally innocent doe-like stare into one Louise would from here on refer to as Katie's Evil Alter-Ego, "Have you fucked Sage yet?"

The question caused Louise and Siesta to choke on their own spite and/or drinks and Montmorency to snap her eyes onto Katie in horror, Tabitha simply quirked an eyebrow.

"Ohohohoh did we ever! He was so gentle and rough at the same time! He touched me in so many ways that even I didn't know about" The redhead Germanian woman said with a blush radiating on her face, to everyone shock sans Louise and Siesta, a pair of red cat ears popped up and eleven foot long tail emerges from Kirche's nightgown.

"K-K-Kirche!" Montmorency shrieked, which caused Louise and Kirche to wince

"Oh right I forgot to show you, shall we Louise"

Louise sighs as her own cat ears and tail appeared, which shocked everyone, Katie got up from her hammock and strokes Louise's tail, causing the pinkette to give a meow like moan and Katie jump back with a blush.

"H-how do you to have those!?"

"Sage" Both female Jinko's said simultaneously

"How!"

Louise was the first to answer, "It happened right after I summoned Sage and we…"

"Fuck each other raw?" Katie said bluntly

"Three long rounds too"

"Wow little Louise gave her first time to her familiar on the very same day they met? How scandalous!" Kirche gushed, her tail twitches

Louise rolls her eyes

"So how was your time with Sage?" Montmorency asks

"Well…"

(One long explanation from Louise)

"And then I passed out from the pleasure" Louise explains

The girls had looked at Louise with shocked looks, the pinkette had went into very specific detail on her first time with Sage, Kirche was rubbing her legs together as she pictures what happens between the two. Montmorency and Katie found themselves unconsciously rubbing their legs together as they were engrossed into the story, Tabitha reopened her book to cover blushing face, Siesta had started drooling at the thought of Sage doing that to her.

"W-what about you Kirche?" Montmorency asks

"Well, it went like this…"

Two weeks ago

Sage found himself waking through the hallway to get to the bathroom, staff bathroom, because that is the only way for him to get soaked and relax and he need a hot bath, unfortunately there were none here.

He continues walking until a very familiar familiar (hehe) sat in front of him or blocking the way, it was Kirche Familiar, the Flame Salamander… Flame the Salamander, and he never saw a salamander this big let alone a flame one. The familiar seems to gesture him to follow, he was curious as to why the salamander wanted to be followed. 'Must be Kirche, I wonder what Kirche wants in this time?'

Kirche's Room

The Jinko and Salamander duo reach Kirche's front door room and the door was opened. The feline sage went inside and the door behind him closed.

"Welcome to my room Sage"

"It's pretty dark in here Kirche"

Sage heard Kirche snap her fingers. Starting from the one nearest him, lamps lit up one by one towards Kirche like lights floating above a city street.

Doused in the mild glow, Kirche sat on her bed, with a look of worry on her face. She was wearing attractive underwear, or rather, just plain underwear. One thing was for sure: supported only by her sexy bra, her full breasts were the size of cantaloupes of he had to guess or upper D-Cup since she was slightly larger then Louise.

"Don't just stand there. Come to me~" Kirche cooed with her most captivating voice.

Sage slowly makes his way to a smiling Kirche.

"Sit down"

Sage sat by her side as he was told. His mind was filled with questions why did she call him here, he knew that she was not this seductive by nature, and Kirche's nearly nude body. Bad Sage! Your with Louise!

"What is it that you want to talk about Kirche?" Sage asked with a smile. Kirche was captivated by him, she tried to regain her composure while slowly waving her fiery red hair. Under the faint lamp light, Kirche's brown skin looked wildly erotic, as if trying to capture Sage to do her bidding.

Kirche made a long sigh, and worriedly shook her head.

"You must think me a lowly, despicable woman"

"Kirche?"

"To be thought so is inevitable. Do you understand? My runic name is 'Ardent'."

"I know that" Sage answered, 'Literally every boy told me that'

'That cleavage in her bra's gaps is so sexy' Sage mentally slapped himself for thinks such things

"My lust is as flammable as hay... that's why I suddenly called you here. Don't you get it? Isn't this really bad of me?"

"That is indeed very bad… I think" Sage seemed unsure and just played along. He never had a girl speak her heart out to him like this, even the woman of his village never confessed to him.

"But... I'm sure you'll forgive me"

Kirche looked at Sage with moist, watery eyes. Any man would show his most primitive instincts after looking at these eyes, but Sage was very different man then most.

"Forgive what?"

Kirche suddenly clasped Sage's hand, enveloping them with her warm palms before slowly caressing through every finger, sending sparks through his spine and unconsciously sending his Chakra and Chi into her by doing so.

"Loving you, my dear. To you, my love is that sudden."

"Yeah, this is very sudden all right" Sage's mind was completely confused. 'She must be joking. However she seems desperate' Despite that thought, Kirche's face looked serious.

"Your brutal battle against Guiche is... just... so cool... like a hero of the legends. Me... when I saw you right that moment I was in love. Can you believe it? I was attracted to you just like that! Passion! Oh, this is a passionate love!"

"Passion huh? Uh..."

"My runic name, 'Ardent', is quite passionate too. I've been writing love songs since that day! Love songs! Just for you... Sage. You appear in my dreams every night, so I told Flame to see how you're doing... oh, I'm so embarrassed. You must think that too, am I right? But it's all because of you!"

Sage just sat there, at a complete loss for words.

Kirche took his silence as acceptance, and slowly, with closed eyes, approached Sage with her lips.

However, Sage pushed Kirche's shoulders away. He could sense she was pushing herself too hard.

Kirche looked at Sage with surprise, as if asking "Why?". Sage looked at her eyes.

"Well... from what you said..."

"Hmm?"

"You... fall in love too easily Kirche" Sage stated, knowingly hitting one of Kirche's weak points. Her face turned red in an instant.

"Yeah... I guess I have more... passion than others. That can't be helped. Love is sudden, and it burns my body so quickly..."

"No, you are quite wrong Kirche"

Kirche stare at him deeply into his chocolate brown eyes as if she was being stripped off but also she saw pity in his eyes.

"The way you act all this time, not based on what your name is, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst"

"H-huh?"

"You only wanted yourself to be recognized among your friends, right? You wanted to be recognized not just as Germanian noble or some common whore for boys, but you wanted to be recognized as yourself, as Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst"

He was hugged suddenly by Kirche with tears on her eyes. She was crying her heart out to him, she knew that he was the same as her and he understand the feelings she had all those years.

 _"Now Sage understanding a woman and knowing how a woman feels are two very separate things little bro, the closes bond you can have to a girl is that you both have similar histories or flaws that mirror each other or better find a way for the both of you to understand each other's pain"_

The words of his sister echoed in Sage' head as he held Kirche, he could feel the sorrow rolling of her in waves and crashed into him like a hurricane. Kirche was now like Family and Sage would do anything to make her happy, but how? His skills with dealing with girls was absolutely garbage other then pleasing them…

'Nah fuck it!'

"Kirche"

"Y-yes *hic* Sage MGHP!"

Before Kirche could finished her sentence Sage had grabbed Kirche's shoulders and pulled her into a lip locked kiss. A dark purple aura exploded from the Sage's where a crimson red aura comes from Kirche's body and the two aura's began to mix together in a frenzy of color. Both there smooth and rough tongues swerved around each other where it began to fiercely battle her own for dominance, though Sage's long catlike tongue rapped around Kirche's easily dominated her, after a minute or two of deeply tongue kissing each other they broke apart leaving a trail of saliva, both Jinko and Flame Mage where blushing brightly as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Kirche… known that we do this, there will be no turning back from this"

Kirche was panting from the intense deep tongue kiss, "Oh I know Sage~" With the snap of her fingers both Sage's and her clothing was gone except for Sage's dark purple trousers.

'I'm getting an odd vibe from that' Sage though to himself

"Good to hear Sage darling" Kirche sultrily whispered into Sage's human ear before she began licking his neck and Sage shivered as Kirche licked her way to his lips before kissing him while squishing her breasts on his muscular scared chest.

Sage remained still as her tongue licked into his mouth and she rubbed her ample chest on him before he framed the red-haired woman's face and returned the kiss as his tongue rubbed against hers.

Both stroked each other's cheek as Kirche rubbed her lower body against his and Sage growls softly as he felt his erection rubbing against her womanhood and as much as he was tempted to slide himself inside of her, he wanted to play with the buxom girl a bit more.

Sage groaned as his tongue violently whacked and licked against Kirche's tongue until he won the battle of dominance and she moaned as she slightly leaned back. Sage broke the kiss and licked her down to her hips before he allowed Kurumu to stand up and she kneeled over his head with her folds directly over his mouth.

Sage licked his lips before he spread her folds apart and got a good look at her arousal within her body before licking into her entrance. Kirche smiled when she felt Sage's rough tongue digging and licking into her tunnels before he palmed the small amount of her breasts that he could hold.

As he groped and massaged Kirche's breasts, she started moaning under her breath as his tongue snaked and wiggled inside of her womanhood. Sage held onto Kirche's large globes as his kneading of them also helped increase her wetness and she smiled as he rubbed her mounds.

Sage's tongue licked the wetness of Kirche's walls and he took the opportunity to grip her tits. He twisted and yanked them forward as they grew hard with arousal while her chest swelled up from excitement.

Kirche's breaths hastened as Sage's rough tongue danced inside her, his nose repeatedly nudging the highly sensitive nub above her folds as he continued licking up her nectar. "S-Sage…! Your – your tongue… it works so masterful…! I-If you keep going I'm going to… going to…!"

The Jinko backed up suddenly when he felt a powerful quiver from Kirche's vagina before a sudden, powerful stream of her juices shot out as loud cries of ecstasy shot from Kirche's mouth, her voice filling the air with a symphony of pleasure. Sage clamped his lips around her pussy, gleefully taking in the gushing liquids, the wonderful raspberry flavor coating his throat. After several seconds Sage pulled away, letting Kirche drop softly as she took several heavy breaths.

Through her deep gasps, Kirche mumbled, "I… I can't believe… you actually… made me… feel like that"

Sage grabs hold of Kirche brings her into a sitting position, while doing so he transfers his Chakra into her to regain lost energy so she can continue on.

Kirche remained stationary for a moment before making her way past him and getting on her knees in front of him.

'H – Huh…?'

Kirche then reached out and grabbed at Issei's boxers and slipped her hand inside, before pulling out his tool. She looked at it in surprise momentarily. 'Th – This one is… even flaccid he's so large…' She then glanced up at Sage. "And here I expected you to be the kind of person who's always ready"

Sage flinched lightly. "W – Well I've been kinda stressed help training Louise, you know…?"

Unlike before with Louise, Sage' member was a human one instead of an animals, merely due to him shifting into his hybrid form and his member just so happen to change as well. But since he was in control he made sure only to keep his ears and tail out… and nothing else.

"Hmph," she huffed before grabbing his shaft, and extended her tongue out, licking the underside of his member. 'It's getting hot' She thought with excitement as Sage's staff before stiffening, growing thicker and hotter. She moved her mouth up and down along the body, lightly flicking her tongue on the underside of the head, taking in the strong flavor near the base, next to his sack.

Sage stiffened as Kirche's tongue moved, caressed, and wrapped around his mast. 'D–Damn… she's good… it feels great…' As he looked down, watched the well-endowed, redhead Mage licking his member he gulped heavily. 'Bloody hell… this sight is amazing…'

Kirche's eyes glanced up at Issei as she felt him shiver lightly as she continued licking him. 'I think he's almost completely hard. I should probably move on, but… I want to taste it…'

Sage eyes widen slightly and grunted as Kirche kissed the end of his member before opening her mouth wide, wrapping her lips around his shaft and began moving her head back and forth, Sage trembling at the sensation of her soft, supple tongue sliding and hugging around his tool tightly, her lips tight and suctioned toughly around him, the pressure of her mouth pressing on him providing ecstasy.

Kirche glanced up at him as she felt his member twitch in her mouth. 'I think he likes it…' As she continued bobbing to and fro on his member, she winced slightly. 'It's so big, it's stretching my lips. It actually kinda hurts…' As her motions continued, her arousal slowly leaking out from her. 'It's so bitter… this taste is driving me insane and the smell… it's so strong, it's almost clogging my nose. But I…' her motions became swifter as she felt the end of his cock tap against the back of her mouth repeatedly, 'I can't get enough of it!'

'D – Dammit…' Sage cursed in his thoughts, 'The feeling of her mouth is so soft… I'm loving this. I wish she'd go more though…'

Kirche's eyes widened slightly. 'He's getting hotter… is he… is he about to cum…?'

Sage began breathing heavily as Kirche continued moving, feeling her mouth grow tighter as he swelled.

Kirche trembled as Sage's precum began flowing into her mouth. 'Th–this flavor… it's so strange…' As she continued moving up and down on his shaft, roughly half of him filling her mouth to the back, her hand gliding up and down the remainder of his member, her honeypot produced more fluid, coating the floor. 'Oohh… I'm feeling so tight down there…' Her free hand moved down, between her legs, and she pressed a finger against her folds and began sliding it forward and back along her pussy, rubbing along the folds, her fluids dripping and streaming down on her fingers.

The Jinko's eyes widened in surprise. 'I – Is she fingering herself!? I don't even want know how much stamina this girl has! She's tightening her mouth even more… it feels like she's gonna crush me!'

She kissed its center before pressing her chest against it and slowly trapped his member between her breasts. Sage sat upright to shudder with pleasure as Kirche looked at his exposed foreskin and giggled before planting kisses on it.

Kirche's heavenly lips pecked Sage's manhood as it was encased in her breasts and she rubbed her hand on his crotch. She teased him by trickling her fingers on him before giving his erection a slow lick while staring at him with her lustful eyes and used her arms to squish her mounds together.

As she finished rubbing her hand on Sage's crotch, she smothered her breasts on his cock and started swirling her tongue on the tip. Kirche hummed at the taste while Sage managed to keep his balance as she tasted his manhood and licked his foreskin.

She stroked his erection with her mounds and rubbed them on his hilt. He moaned from their softness and watched her caress her tits on his manhood. He couldn't hold back as he began to thrust into Kirche's breasts and smiled at how they felt.

She smiled at his thrusts before opening her mouth and sliding it down his member. Sage mewled loudly as Kirche squeezed rubbed her tits together on him while his thrusts made her ample orbs jiggle on his hilt.

Kirche closed her eyes as she sucked on his manhood and held her breasts on it while she felt him starting to twitch within her mouth. He shot his erection into her mounds and Kirche moaned as she continued to tap her tongue on the head of it.

'He's getting even bigger…' Kirche thought as she began moving faster, the end of his pole repeatedly tapping against the back of her throat, unable to proceed further. 'I wonder when he'll cum… when he'll fill my mouth with that thick, hot, sticky milk of his…' Her hand then moved from his tool and grabbed one of his testicles, causing him to flinch and tremble as she began playing with the hanging semen sack. 'In here… that thick cum… he'll spray it in my mouth… I might actually get addicted to this...!' She began lightly squeezing and rolling the ball in her hand, the fluids on her hand lubricating it as her other hand continued a flurry of movement inside of her hole, stirring faster.

'I can't… take this anymore!' Sage shouted in his head before reaching up with his hands pressed them against the back of Kirche's head.

'What is he?!' Kirche wondered with surprise before Sage pulled her head and buck his hips up, his mast purging through the back of her mouth, moving down into her throat, burying itself in her mouth and throat to the base, its entire length disappearing past her lips before bursting. Kirche's body trembled as Sage began dumping a powerful flow of semen out, gushing out into her body, flowing down her throat and into her stomach. 'Th–This is it~~!' she howled in her mind, her eyes rolling up in her head as pleasure filled her mind and her body. Her hand disappeared into her pot as her walls tightened before she reached her own release, a strong stream of fluid shooting out from her, hitting the floor below and filling a puddle of her love juice as Sage dumped his seed into her. The remnants of his cum dripped into her cleavage and trailed down her breasts for a while before she swallowed what she could.

After several moments Sage slackened as he finished cumming, his flow stopping.

Kirche trembled as her own release stopped, her strong flow stopping before she pulled back, Sage's tool leaving her mouth as she takes several deep breaths.

Sage sighed and then realized that he had just forced his dick down her throat. He tensed and began to apologize but stopped as he saw her expression, her face deep red with arousal, her mouth slackened with heavy breaths, her eyes half-lidded and glazed over with lust.

Kirche slumped down and then glanced at Sage's member, noticing it was still standing tall. Grabbing it lightly with her love juice-covered hand and moving her hand up and down slightly, she asked with a light smirk before positioning herself above him. "Did my mouth feel good when you came in my throat as hard as you could?"

"W – Wait a second…!" Sage pleaded as Kirche lowered herself, but, rather than immediately engulf his member, she brought her quivering folds into contact with his staff, her hips slowly oscillating back and forth, rubbing her entrance along him, basting his tool with her fluids. 'D – damnit…! This feels… too good! I can't believe she's this erotic…!'

Kirche chuckled lightly as she heard Sage's grunts in response to her motions.

Sage's mind ran at immense speed, trying to process what he saw and felt. 'My god what is me and girls in this world!? Is this what Klark and Killrio had to go through with the girls they dealt with!"

Kirche stopped momentarily before lifting herself up slightly, a single thread of fluid connecting them. "This big, thick cock is about to penetrate me, taking my Germanian virginity…" she muttered softly with an elated smile.

Sage's eyes widened in shock at what he heard. 'Wait what… virginity!? She's actually a virgin!'

Kirche positioned the head of Sage's shaft at the entrance to her pussy, before starting to slowly lower herself onto it. She shivered as his tool began spreading the lips of her entrance, beginning its dive into her warm, soft hole. "A–Almost… in… darling" However, as she lowered herself, her foot slipped out from under her, causing her entire weight to fall on Sage, suddenly and immediately submerging his member into her garden, sheering through the hymen suddenly and swiftly and abruptly spreading her walls all the way in.

Sage grunted as Kirche released a loud, impassioned cry. 'F–fuck! It's so soft… but she's wrapping me so tight…! It feels like… it's gonna crush me!'

"A-amazing…" Kirche muttered with hitched breaths. "This pain… mix with th pleasure… all of it as one… It's… overwhelming… It's so big and thick. My purity just got ripped so violently yet it feels so good. It's spreading me so much!" Kirche's hips began gliding forward and back, stirring her insides with Sage's massive tool, each movement sending jolts of pain and pleasure shooting through her nerves. Soon she began shifting her body up and down, Sage's shaft sliding in and out slightly, her sexual juices and his pre-release mixing as she felt the impact of his cock inside her. "S–So this is… what it feels like… to have a massive cock… inside you…! I think I… I might go crazy from this!"

'You know from how she acts some would believe her to have sex at some point' A part of Sage's subconscious said

'I know it's strange'

Sage snarls as Kirche's once virgin wall wrapped tightly around him, gliding up and down as her hips started moving slightly faster, the sound of his skin impacting hers, their juices sloshing about from the motions, and the raw melody of their parts stirring together. "Damn… if this keeps up… I'm gonna lose it again…!" Sage watched, entranced as Kirche's wondrous orbs swayed with her movements. "*Snarl*… that's it! I can't take this anymore!" Immediately, Sage leant up, pushing Kirche to her back on the floor, his shaft still embedded deep within her, his hands grasping tightly to her bosom.

"Kya!" Kirche gasped with surprise as Sage pushed her back and began thrusting with much greater force, impacting her even deeper than before with even greater might. "A – Ah! I – It's so deep…! So strong…!"

"This is… your fault Kirche!" Sage snarled lowly as he bucked his hips harder. "You just gave your first time to someone who just met and barely know about? You really are a perverted woman!" Sage's eyes widened as his motions persisted, feeling her walls tighten around him. His surprise gape swiftly turned into a smirk. "You like that, huh…? Alright then, try this!" Grabbing her left leg, he rolled her onto her side, putting her leg up on his shoulder and began putting even more force behind his thrusts, burying himself even further than before, feeling the wall to her womb tapping against his head as he did.

Kirche's voice vanished behind loud gasps and moans of pleasure. "It's so deep!"

Kirche's breasts bobbed as the orange striped blackette drove his length into her walls and her eyes glistened with pleasure. Sage growls at Kirche's tightness as she slightly sat up and her breasts started heaving up against his chest.

She moved her hands to the back of his head as he held onto her waist and pounded his member into the depths of her tight pussy. Sage groans as Kirche's walls grinded his erection as she moved her hips and her eyes shut with a happy expression appearing on her face.

Sage leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Kirche's before she gave his lips a quick lick. He released her waist and she fell onto her back a moment before he palmed her jiggling mounds and began to caress them.

Kirche's eyes opened as she loudly moaned and Sage fondled and groped her bouncing breasts. His cock shot into her wetness and thrashed against her innards with great force. The red-haired Germanian's mounds jiggled and Sage mewled as he thrust his manhood into her wetness.

She moved her hands and cupped his face before stroking his whiskers. Kirche and Sage smiled as they caressed one another before pressing their lips together with chocolate brown eyes staring into amber ones.

Their tongues rubbed and licked against each other as Sage's chi enhanced fingers massaged the curvaceous Germanian's heaving mounds. The amber-eyed woman moaned with glee as he squeezed and groped the soft flesh of her breasts.

She lovingly stroked his face and both moaned into each other's mouths as they worked their hips together. Sage rammed his length into Kirche's pussy and she grew tighter with each of his thrusts. As they kissed, she wrapped her arms around his back and held onto him.

She rubbed his back and both blissfully moaned as Sage's thickness rumbled the inside of her warmth. The Jinko Chieftain rocketed his manhood into Kirche's tightness and it rubbed against her caverns walls.

Sage and Kirche's tongue's lashed and wildly slobbered as they dueled while her nails started to dig into his back. He lightly groaned from this before Kirche broke their kiss and started nibbling on his neck.

She tightly held onto Sage's back and he felt his balls growing tighter as he slammed his thick member into Kirche's insides. Sage's hips thundered forward his member raged into her grinding warmth and her mind slowly grew blank with ecstasy.

However, Kirche slowly realized that Sage's member was beginning to twitch within her pussy and smothered her lips back on him. Their reunited lips also gave way to another tongue match as his fingers massaged and kneaded her jiggling bosom.

He freed her mounds and gripped her nipples before twisting them. Kirche groaned into his mouth as she held onto him and both of their eyes sparkled with intense passion. The Germanian girl mewled in the kiss as Sage pinched and twisted her aroused harden tits as he simultaneously tweaked them at the same time.

Both moaned as Kirche's innards were banged against a final time before wrapping around Sage's cock and both loudly moaned as Sage's cock imploded within her pussy less than a second after she tightened around him and a tsunami of his seed overflowed her womb. Her eyes sparkled with lust as they came before she rested against him and gave his lips a loving kiss.

"Oh Sage darling, you didn't think it was over did you" Kirche said before getting on all fours and shaking her ass as him. Sage just rolled his eyes before he got behind her and gripped her hips and moved forward and carefully entered her wetness and Sage held onto Kirche while sending his cock forward into her womanhood.

She kept her hands planted on the floor as her cat lover plowed his length into her pussy and she slowly began to smile at the power of his movements. Kirche moaned as Sage drove his cock into her wetness and her breasts began to sway forward.

His crotch met her rear while he pounded his member into her tightness and he held onto her hips for the time being. Both of them panted from the pleasure beginning to fill their bodies and sweat boiled from their bodies.

Kirche's arms began to wobble as her lover's erection thrashed about inside of her tight tunnels and the impacts of his movements sounded throughout the onset once again. Kirche whimpered as he jerked his manhood into her tightness and moved his hands to her slender waist.

She looked back as Sage shot his glory into her caverns and she reared back onto her knees while placing her hands on them for balance. She turned her head and he pressed his lips against hers once again while he held onto the Germanian's mounds.

Sage feeling her stiffened peaks rubbing against the palm of his hand. Squeezing, kneading, rolling, tugging, his hands manipulated the orbs of luscious flesh as he continued slamming his shaft deeply inside of her. Smirking, he then pinched her erect nipples in his fingers before pulling on it firmly, stretching her breast lightly.

Kirche howled and shrieked with ecstasy as he continued ramming her deeply, the feeling of her nipple stretching putting her over the edge as she called out.

Sage's motions stopped momentarily as he felt her tighten around him greatly and quiver. After a moment, he huffed lightly. "You're done already Kirche?"

Shivering as he remained connected, Kirche said incoherently, her tongue fallen from her lips, "I can take it… three… I came three times…"

Sage's hands moved away from her breast as both of his hands grasped her waist firmly. "Well I hope you're ready for more, because I'm still not satisfied, actually, I think I've done enough with that pussy of yours"

Kirche's lips lowered in a pout. "You're not going to give me anymore, Sage?"

Sage removed his tool from her mound, moving it between the soft rolls of her bottom. "I will. I just think I want to give it to you in this hole instead."

Kirche's expression immediately changed to an excited smile filled with lust. "Yes, fill my ass with your cum! Take my little black cherry!"

"Here goes!" Sage exclaimed before applying pressure, his member spreading the entrance to her bottom slowly. He grumbled lightly as he made no progress before feeling the muscles give, allowing him to enter her soft posterior.

"Haauu!" Kirche moaned loudly as Sage's massive staff began spreading her ass.

"I'm surprised, I'd always figured you as a real tight ass, but it's surprisingly soft in here. I can't wait until it's dripping with my cum"

Kirche's breaths became elated huffs, a shallow breath escaping her drooling lips with each forward thrust, feeling his member dig deeper into her back door.

Sage watched as her bosom slowly swayed up and down with his movements, some of his expended seed still sticking in their valley. However, his attention then returned to her anus, her insides still gripping around him tightly. "It's so soft inside you, it's kinda driving me crazy. It's so wonderful"

"Yes, please, mess up my insides even more, Sage!" Kirche begged loudly as Sage burrowed his way deeper, spreading the walls with his girth. "Mess me up, fill me with your cum! Coat more of me with your wonderful milk!"

'I hope this doesn't comes back to bite me latter' Sage then thrust roughly, shoving himself inside her rear up to the base of his member, angled it around within her, and began full power thrusts once more at great speed. "Get ready, I'm about to cum again!"

Kirche cried out with a loud moan as Sage began to swell in her hole before gushing once more, filling her bowels with his cum as his member pulsed, dumping the thick fluid into her with each throb, his teeth also clamped on the side of her neck, sending heat flowing through her once more.

"There, now my stuff's in your ass, how does it feel?"

Kirche throbbed and buckles in his arms lightly, her tongue loose in her lips. "Amazing… the place where waste is supposed to come out is now having your spunk being stirred and filled by his massive cock"

Sage then smirked. "Is that so? Interesting. Well then," he paused as he began his thrusts anew, pounding hard into her ass, stirring the liquid inside her, "Then lets how much more can a Germanian woman take shall we?"

Kirche moaned and howled with pleasure as Sage rammed forcefully, stirring and whisking his tool around in her bottom, stretching and shaping the tissue around him. "Yes… yes! Pour more into me! Fill me! Make my hole yours!"

Sage began shifting Kirche's body up and down along his staff as he continued his own plunges. His motions hastened as the walls tightened around him. "It makes me wonder how much cum you girls can hold, its crazy!" He exclaimed as he rammed deeply before surging yet more fluid deep into her body before his mouth reflexively grasped her other shoulder, clamping down deeply.

"Aahh, hhaauu!" Kirche wailed as she reached a climax, feeling more of his warm seed fill her body.

Sage stood for several moments, taking several breaths before he felt Kirche's body twitch as a stream of white cream fluid powered out her mound like a stream. "Hehe, guess it felt so good you couldn't hold it, huh?"

"I-It feels amazing… my ass… it's so full… it's reshaping to your cock, Sage…" Her eyes then traveled towards her reflection in the massive mirror she has placed in her room and she saw the marks on her arm, shoulders, and neck, heat radiating out from where Sage's sharp teeth dug in. "Sahe…" Kirche called out quietly, her words slurred as her tongue hung from her lips.

"You think you can go for one more round?" Sage ask before looking at Kirche's eyes in the reflection.

Kirche nodded with a weak, elated smile as Sage removed himself from her rosebud and repositioned himself at her honeypot.

"I think it's time I give some more to this hole"

Kirche released a loud moan as he turned her around to face him, still holding her up in his arms, and then proceeded to continue with his forceful thrusts, ramming against her inner wall and stirring the thick fluid already inside of her. "It's hitting me so deep…! It almost feels like it'll break me in half!"

Sage huffed as he felt her inner wall begin to give way slowly with each impact. 'Perhaps it's time I open the door to that little oven of hers' Hitting with more force behind each thrust, her innermost wall began to grow weaker and weaker in resistance. 'And now… here. I. Go!' He shouted in his head as he rammed deeply, his member bursting in past her womb's entrance and plunging inside of her deepest spot.

Kirche's head flew back as she bellowed with pleasure, feeling him reach her inner sanctum. "I – it's… all the way in… inside my… womb…"

"And now I can dump it directly inside"

"I – If you do that…!" Kirche retorted, her pitch swaying with his thrusts. "I – I'll get pregnant!"

"So? You're my and Louise's new little Mistress. Our little love slave. I'll keep cumming in you until you are pregnant!"

"A – Aahh!" She wailed again as he filled her womb with his Chi infused filled seed, feeling the heat of his bite flowing from her breast. "Yyyyyeeeeessss! Make this Germanian whore into your baby maker!"

Not even stopping for a breath, Sage kept Kirche facing him and moved his pole from her mound to her rear, thrusting deeply before filling her once more, his teeth grabbing her other orb.

"It's… so… much…!" Kirche called out before Sage moved to the bed and placed her down on her side.

"And I've still got a lot left. Our night's only getting started," ha declared, seeing Kirche's enthusiastic smile as he began plunging in her hole, deep to her womb once more.

"Fill me! Overflow me with your baby batter!" She exclaimed as he made another gush into her womb, his tail snapped and grabbing her thigh, before immediately switching her ass. Her body tingling with each impact before he yet again filled her, heat flowing out from her hand, her abdomen beginning to swell from the load inside her body.

'Man… I've still got so much left it's ridicules!' He shouted in his mind as he placed Kirche's belly against the bed and impaled her with his shaft again. 'I've cum so many times and her pussy's still gripping me like like it's her first time! If I have this much semen in me in me I might have to do it with Louise again!' he exclaimed as he filled her uterus again. Taking a moment to collect himself he switched his rod out to her backside and began plunging into the tight hole again.

Kirche panted and moaned as he stirred her stomach. "I can't believe it, Sage! You came so much already… and you're still so big…!" Warmth filled her insides as heat radiated out from her neck as he released again before he moved her onto her other side, his motions continuing inside her honeypot undisturbed.

"Here it comes!" Sage grunts before ramming into her mound and dumped into her womb again, her abdomen expanding even more as his seed spread her insides.

"My body… so hot… I'm melting… my head is… spinning…" She cried out as she felt Sage seed fill her body again.

The Jinko stopped momentarily.

"Why are you stopping… Sage…?" Kirche asked

"Look at your body, if I didn't know any better, I might say you're pregnant already"

Kirche's eyes returned to her reflection, where she saw her stomach swollen greatly, her body filled with his seed. Smiling with mindlessly, she rubbed her filled abdomen as Sage continued thrusting.

'I think… this is it…' Sage muttered in his mind. 'Damn this girl is a Succubi in disguise because she draining me dry like one…' Sage thrust and pumped with great force as his tool began to bulge before burying himself deep inside her rear.

"SSSSSSAAAAAGGGGGEEEEE…!" Kirche screamed out loudly as Sage gushed inside of her, filling her body with more and more semen, she felt the liquid filling her body, flowing up through her bowels. Kirche felt her body reached its limits. Her abdomen trembled before suddenly contracting, forcing all of the semen out from her. Her cheeks puffed lightly before her mouth spread, the thick white fluid emptying from her mouth and mound, pouring and splashing to the floor below as her stomach compressed, squeezing out the liquid from her body. 'I – I can't believe it! I'm cumming from Sage's cum shooting out of me!'

The cum filled Germanian felt herself falling into a blissful sleep or a sex coma, dreaming of her, Sage and Louise, along with the others girls and a entire litter of twenty or so children of different shapes and sizes, she could spot triplets with dark skin like her with mixture of red and black hair, one had orange stripes much like Sage did. The mere thought made Kirche cum violently and her nectar mixed with Sage's cum exploded out of her like a waterfall, staining the floor even more then it already is.

Sage stares at his unconscious Mistress who laid limply in his arms. Setting her down gently, Sage crossed his fingers and a poof of smoke appears.

Present

"And that's how it happen" Kirche explained

The girls had looked at Kirche with nuclear radiating blushes, the Germanian had went into very specific detail on how her first time with Sage, Louise was secretly rubbing her legs together slightly with her tail rubbing against her panties as she pictures what happens between her Jinko mate and her old rival. Montmorency and Katie found themselves unconsciously rubbing their legs together with their hands in between their legs as they were engrossed into the story, Tabitha tries to keep her usual blank expression but a blush shined brightly on her face, Siesta had started drooling again and had four of her finger in her pussy and was thrusting in and out as listens to Kirche.

Louise rolls her eyes and looks away, "I wish Sage did that to me" The pinkette Jinko grumbled to herself, Sage seemed more in control with Kirche where he was more animalistic with her. But she did get another Jinko like Sage and herself out of it. Louise let out a sharp 'NYA!' as she felt Kirche's tail intertwined with hers, the red haired Germanian pulls her pseudo Jinko sister into a side hug.

"Oh don't worry Louise! I'm sure you, me and Sage can agree on a threesome later!"

"Kirche!"

BONK!

"OW!" The Germanian grabbed the side of her head, Kirche turns to her "Really Tabz? Again?!" Kirche turned to her right, nursing her throbbing head.

"Zat should be spoken in private" Tabitha said coolly.

"So… the three of you decided on this kind of…"

"Yes we did Montmorency" Louise said casually

"Sage said those type of relationship existed in his homeland and we agreed on that we should share the love equally… that and Sage has a godly amount of stamina and I'm actually happy that I passed out" Kirche said

"Same" Louise agreed

"He… really has that much stamina?" Siesta asks

"Oh he really dose" Kirche

"Are you girls talking about me?"

All the girls jump when they suddenly hear Sage's voice, everyone turns to see Sage at the door with two large boxes in his right hand.

"W-when did you get back!?" Louise stuttered

"About two minutes ago, by they way why are some of you ma-"

"What's that you got their Sage?" Louise interrupted

Sage looks at the two boxes "Oh these? Just some food I made, I didn't know what you guys might like to eat, so I made pizza" The Jinko places the two boxes down on a large table and opened the boxes. Inside was two large extra cheese pizzas with salted pretzel crust, most people didn't know… but Sage is a very good cook of food from different cultures.

"What's… pizza?" Katie asks

"It a form of food from one of the many countries where I'm from" Sage says as he takes a slice and hands it to Katie, "I didn't know what kind of things to add so I just added four cheeses"

Kirche softly giggles "My my a man that knows how to cook and pleasure a woman, what's next?"

"How about a man that will actually listen to your problems" Sage answers as he takes a slice of pizza and hands it to Montmorency, "I may not be as well… diverse in understanding ones emotions. But I can at least listen to your problems to help you in some way or form" The Jinko Chieftain said.

"It's the thought that counts Sage" Siesta said with a smile as she takes a slice of pizza.

"At least someone agrees" Sage said silently to himself.


End file.
